Anything But Mine
by Sarmoti
Summary: Sirius has fallen for her but she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine. Sirius/Hermione, Ron/Hermione
1. Desert Rose

Anything But Mine 

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**_Summery:_** SBHG. Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

**_Set up:_** Sirius Black never died. This story is set three years after the trio left Hogwarts.

**_A/N_:** There are NO spoilers in here for the Half-Blood Prince. It is a wonderful book that I have already finished, but I understand a lot of you haven't, so I am pretending I haven't read it yet.

Chapter One – Desert Rose

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I dream of fire _

_Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die_

_And near the flames_

_The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire_

_This desert rose_

_Whose shadow bears the secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

Desert Rose - Sting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sighed as he heard the owl hit his window. He had only lived in his new house for two weeks, and that bloody owl was going to break his new windows.

Running a hand through his shaggy black hair, Sirius stood up and opened the window. Pig soared around above his head, the letter it was delivering dangling from one foot.

"Get down here!" Sirius growled at Ron's owl. Pig landed on his table with a flourish, holding the letter up. Sirius quickly untied it, feeding the bird a handful of breadcrumbs from his own plate.

Sirius felt his heart sink as he looked at the cream colored envelope. He had been dreading this, hoping it wouldn't come. Slowly he ran his finger along the seal, unfolding the paper.

_With joyful hearts_

_You are asked to be present_

_At the ceremony joining_

_Hermione Granger_

_And_

_Ronald Weasley_

_On Saturday, May 5th, 2007_

_At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Sirius didn't notice Pig still making a mess on his table. The only think Sirius noticed was the painful feeling in his heart, and the cold of the paper in his hand. He slowly crinkled the invitation up, throwing it at his counter, a cry stuck in his throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get all the invitations out?" Molly asked Hermione, sitting down at the table beside her.

Hermione smiled as she looked at her future mother-in-law. "Yes. We just sent Hedwig out to deliver one to Tonks, and Pig was going to send one to Sirius."

"Good. What's next on the list?" Molly said, smiling as Ginny, Harry and Remus entered the kitchen.

"Did you say you sent one to Sirius?" Remus asked.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes, I just sent Pig out. Why?"

Remus scrunched his eyebrows together. "No reason. I've got to go for a little bit. I need to meet Tonks." he said, before spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Molly said, not looking up from her checklist.

"I have no idea." Harry mumbled, before helping himself to a muffin and sitting down next to Hermione. "Having fun?"

"Planning a wedding is hard." Hermione said, keeping her face down. Her hair kept falling in her eyes, and she had to keep brushing it out of the way. Hermione loved her hair. Since graduating three years ago, her hair had calmed down, turning softer, although still curly.

"That's why I let Ginny handle all our plans." Harry said grinning.

Ginny sat down across from her mother. "Yes, well, I told you that if you paid for it, I'd plan it."

"And you planned a wonderful one." Harry said, grinning at his new bride.

Hermione rolled her eyes, admiring the love between the two. She wished she could find that kind of love, but Hermione knew it wouldn't come. She understood a true love like that was rare, and she knew that she wouldn't be one of those lucky people who ever got to experience it.

She loved Ron. She loved him as her best friend, but nothing more. When he proposed last month, she said yes, thankful that she wouldn't be left alone in life. It may not be a marriage of passion like Ginny's, but it was a marriage built on love. The wrong kind of love yes, but at least there was love.

"The guest list is complete." Hermione sighed, leaning back.

"Whose going to walk you down the aisle?" Ginny asked.

A sad smile crossed Hermione's face. "I wish my dad could." she said, voice soft. Her dad had suffered a heart attack last year and died. Hermione had been with him at the time, and still felt the shock and pain of losing him so suddenly.

Harry gently put his arm around her. "Did you ask Arthur?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I didn't want to ask the groom's dad to walk the bride down the aisle. I haven't thought about whom to ask. I don't have any uncles or a brother."

"What about Remus or Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"That's a good idea." Molly jumped in.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Do you think one of them would do it for me?"

"Of course they would." Harry said.

"Maybe I'll ask one of them at the party tomorrow night." Hermione said, biting her lip. This wedding planning was confusing.

"Ask one of them what?" Ron said, striding into the room. His hair was hanging down in his eyes, and he was grinning.

"Wedding stuff." Molly said, smiling at her youngest son.

"Oh, keep me out of it then. I just need someone to tell me what time to show up." Ron walked behind Hermione's chair, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yes Ron, thanks for asking. I'm just worn out from planning all of this." Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Okay. Harry, you want to go out for awhile?" Ron said.

Harry looked at Ginny, who just smiled at him. "Sure Ron." he said, jumping up from the table. He quickly walked over to Ginny, kissing her soundly on the lips. "Be back soon honey." he said.

"Have fun. I love you." Ginny replied, grinning.

Hermione looked over to Ron. "Have a good time." she said.

"Okay." Ron said, following Harry out the door.

Hermione sighed. What would it feel like to have someone kiss you before they leave your side? Tell you that they love you?

"You okay Hermione?" Ginny said, noticing her friend sigh.

"Just fine. Let's get started on the menu." she said, leaning towards Molly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sirius, I know you're in here!" Remus called out from the messy living room. He looked around at the disarray. Sirius had been cleared of all charges two years ago, and had bought this small house not far from The Burrow just last month. The house was nice, although dirty already.

"Sirius!" he called again, entering the kitchen. Pig was standing on the dinning room table, mashing his foot in a pan of cold mashed potatoes. Remus waved his hand at the owl, sending it flying out the window.

Stepping over to the stove, Remus noticed the crumpled up invitation lying on the floor "SIRIUS BLACK!" he yelled.

"What do you want?" said Sirius, entering the kitchen from the back patio.

"I wanted to see how you were. I see that you got your invitation." Remus said, pointing to the crumpled paper.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" Sirius mumbled, sitting down at the table.

Remus sat down across from him. "We both know why you are not fine. The woman you love is getting married, and it isn't to you."

"I should never have told you." Sirius growled.

"No, you should have told her." Remus stated.

"Are you kidding me? Tell her that an old man is in love with young witch? I don't think so. I would have sent her screaming in the other direction." Sirius said.

"Your not old Sirius. Bitter yes, old no. I don't think Hermione would have reacted like that at all. You should have told her."

"She loves Ron." Sirius grumbled.

Remus studied his friend. "I don't think she does." he said softly.

"She is marrying him. Of course she loves him." Sirius said.

"She doesn't act like a woman in love. She never smiles Sirius. Ginny use to walk around for hours staring at the ring Harry bought her. Hermione doesn't even look at Ron's ring." Remus said.

"Just stop it Remus. I'm not telling her anything. She is going to marry Ron and have a nice, comfortable life. She deserves it." Sirius said, giving his friend a dirty look.

"Fine." Remus said. "But you do have to come to the wedding."

"Like hell." Sirius growled.

"How are you going to explain missing it if you don't want her to know you can't go because you love her?" Remus said, smirking.

"Fine. I'll go." Sirius said, standing up. "Now, I'm going to bed. Don't you have a woman to annoy?"

"Tonks knew I was going to be coming home late tonight." Remus said.

"Goodbye." Sirius said, stomping up the stairs.

Remus felt bad for his friend. He didn't blame Sirius for being afraid to tell Hermione the truth, but Remus also knew Sirius would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't.


	2. Stars

_**Anything But Mine**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**Summary:** _SBHG. Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

**_A/N:_** There are NO spoilers in here for the Half-Blood Prince. It is a wonderful book that I have already finished, but I understand a lot of you haven't, so I am pretending I haven't read it yet.

Chapter Two - Stars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Stars are bright tonight  
And I am walking nowhere _

_I guess I will be alright  
Desire gets you nowhere _

_And you are always right  
I thought you are so perfect  
Take you as you were  
Have you as you were  
Take you as you were_

Stars by The Cranberries

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you are ready to get married?" Harry yelled at Ron over the sound of the music blaring in Fred and George's store.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Ron yelled back.

Harry looked at Ron. Wondering why he was even here. Fred and George had decided to throw a party in honor of their fourth store being opened, but they had only invited Ron and Harry, not Ginny and Hermione. Ron was sitting beside Harry at the small bar, staring at a blonde witch dancing on the floor.

"No reason." Harry mumbled. He loved Ron like a brother, and would do anything in the world for him, but Harry couldn't help but feel Ron was going to hurt Hermione.

Harry loved her just as much as he loved Ron, and he felt bad for her. Ron had a roaming eye, and Harry often wondered if Ron was going to be able to say faithful after he married Hermione.

He had stayed up last night with Ginny discussing it. She had agreed with Harry that they needed to stay out of it and let what happens happen, for the sake of their relationship with both Ron and Hermione.

"Are you ready to leave?" Harry yelled.

Ron didn't look away from the blonde. "Why don't you go back? I'll be home in a bit. I want to stay for Fred and George's sake." Ron yelled back.

Harry rolled his eyes but got up from his chair. He turned to his friend. "Ron?" he said.

"What?" Ron asked, grinning.

"I love Hermione. I don't want you hurting her. You are supposed to be in love with her. That is why you are marrying her, right?" Harry asked.

The smile faded off of Ron's face. "I wouldn't ever hurt her Harry. I am just looking. I swear, I'm only staying for my brothers."

"Fine." Harry said, shaking his head as he walked outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was your day?" Tonks said, kissing Remus' cheek softly as she sat down beside him.

"It was okay. I went to The Burrow for a little bit. Hermione, Ginny and Molly were working on the wedding plans. They sent an invitation to Sirius." Remus said.

"Oh no." Tonks whispered.

"I went over there as soon as I found out. He was angry, and hurt. I don't blame him." Remus said. "But, it's hard to feel bad for him when he never tried. He wouldn't tell her the truth."

"I can understand that he is afraid to." Tonks said. "Sirius has never had someone love him before. His parents hated him; his own brother turned his back on him. I know you love him like a brother, and James loved him like a brother, but that is different. Sirius may have been a playboy in school, but none of those girls ever loved him."

"I know Hermione doesn't love Ron. You can tell. And I don't think Ron loves her. I don't know that she would ever love Sirius, but how will he know if he doesn't try?" Remus said.

" I know you feel helpless, but we really do have to stay out of it." Tonks said gently.

"I know. I just feel so bad for him…" Remus trailed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny, are you happy?" Hermione asked, sitting on the back step with Ginny, watching the night stars twinkling.

"Very. I love Harry with all my heart." Ginny replied.

"I hope Ron and I can be happy." Hermione said.

Ginny grimaced. Her and Harry had discussed this so many times. "Hermione, do you love Ron?"

"Yes." Hermione answered quickly.

"Then you will be happy." Ginny replied.

"Look at the stars!" Hermione interrupted her.

Ginny looked up. "What about them? She asked.

"It's Sirius! See it?" Hermione asked, pointing out a pattern of stars.

"Have you talked to Sirius lately?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"No. I haven't seen him for at least a week. He hasn't been coming over lately. I am assuming he'll be at the party tomorrow though." Hermione replied. She stared at the stars, watching them twinkle. Her mind drifted to Harry's godfather as she did so. She loved watching the stars, they always reminded her of him.

Back during her last year of school, she had such a crush on Sirius that she made a copy of the stars and taped them beside her bed, so she could think of him at night. Thinking about it now, she blushed. It had been so silly to dream about him like that.

He was a grown man, and would always see her as a little girl. "Ginny?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" the redhead replied.

"Are you going to be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Ginny replied, taking Hermione's hand and squeezing it.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" Harry asked, stepping out on the back porch behind the girls.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" Ginny asked, kissing his cheek as he leaned down.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, looking behind Harry.

"He stayed at Fred and George's party for a bit, but he will be home soon." Harry said.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said, jumping up and leaving them on the steps. She quietly entered her bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. Sighing, she changed into her nightclothes and got in bed. Rolling over to face the windows, Hermione watched the stars again, wondering what true love was like.


	3. Can't Let Go

_**Anything But Mine**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**_Summary:_ **SBHG. Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

_**A/N:** _There are NO spoilers in here for the Half-Blood Prince. It is a wonderful book that I have already finished, but I understand a lot of you haven't, so I am pretending I haven't read it yet.

Chapter 3 - Can't let Go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Do you even realize  
The sorrow I have inside  
Everyday of my life  
Do you know the way it feels  
When all you have just dies  
I try and try  
To deny that I need you  
But still you remain on my mind _

_No I just can't get you out of my mind  
I never can say goodbye  
'Cause every night  
I see you in my dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let you go  
Even though I try  
I can't let go of something that I need so badly  
You're all I know  
I can't let go_

Can't Let Go - Mariah Carey

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The party is wonderful!" Fred yelled over the sound of the music to Hermione.

She smiled as she looked around the room. "You are right. Ginny and Tonks did a wonderful job decorating!"

"You did your part Hermione." Ginny said, walking up to her. Ginny was wearing a soft blue dress that fell just below her knees and she had her hair up in a twist.

"You look wonderful Gin." Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah Gin, you look great." Fred chimed in, grinning at his sister.

Ginny shook her head at Fred before turning back to Hermione. "You look wonderful too!"

Hermione looked down at her dress. She had chosen a black dress that ended mid-thigh. It had spaghetti straps, and was normally something Hermione wouldn't dream of wearing, but she wanted to do something to make herself feel prettier.

"Thanks!" she said to Ginny, as they walked away from Fred. "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know, probably off with Sirius somewhere." Ginny replied, her voice lower now that they were away from the music.

"Sirius is here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he got here about twenty minutes ago." Ginny said.

"I am going to ask him to give me away at the wedding." Hermione said, her heart sinking as she thought about the wedding.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, noticing the change in her friend's behavior.

"Fine. I'm going to go find Sirius, I'll catch up with you in a little bit." Hermione said, smiling at Ginny as she walked away.

She paced the room, looking for Sirius or Harry. A flash of blonde caught her eye, and Hermione turned to see a pretty witch walk in, smiling at Fred and Bill as she made her way to the punch. Hermione saw Ron break away from his mom, going over to greet the witch immediately.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched Ron greet the woman, just as Harry and Sirius walked up.

"Hey 'Mione, whatcha staring at?" Harry said, following her gaze.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked, her voice weak.

"Oh, that's Brenda. She works at Fred and George's shop." Harry explained. "Her and Ron are just friends, I wouldn't worry about it."

Sirius could tell by the way Hermione's jaw was clenched that she was worrying about it. He turned back to Ron, who was still chatting with the woman. Sirius fought the urge to go rip Ron's head off. Didn't he notice his fiancée was standing ten feet away from him?

Harry was watching Ron also, and Sirius didn't miss the anger that flashed over his godson's face.

"Do you want to dance 'Mione?" Harry asked her, trying to keep the smile on her face.

"Sure." she replied, taking his hand. She smiled at Sirius. "Keep a dance open for me Sirius, I wanted to ask you something."

"For you, anything." Sirius said, his voice playful although he was being completely serious.

He watched Harry lead her out on the dance floor. She looked incredible in that black dress, her hair down and flowing around her shoulders. Sirius shook his head, he needed to stop.

Sitting down in a chair off to the side of the table, where he could still keep an eye on Ron and watch Hermione dance, Sirius let his mind wander. He could still remember the moment he knew he was in love with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback - One Year Ago)_

"_Happy Christmas Sirius." Hermione said, her face red as she handed him a package wrapped in bright blue paper._

"_Hermione, you didn't have to get me anything." Sirius said, his voice tight._

"_I wanted to. It's not much, but it made me think of you when I saw it." she said._

_They were alone in the kitchen at The Burrow, everyone else was outside throwing snowballs. Sirius had come inside to start making hot chocolate, and Hermione had followed him, claiming she was tired of Fred aiming for her every round._

_Sirius took the bow of the small package gently, unwrapping it with great care. Hermione was leaning up against the counter biting her lip, her entire face pink. Sirius couldn't tell if it was from being outside or embarrassment._

_Sirius opened the box to find a small snow globe. He gently lifted it out and looked at it, expecting to see a typical house with falling snow around it._

_Instead, the snow globe wasn't really a snow globe at all. It was a scene of the night stars, and they were twinkling. He was surprised to see the star he was named after sparkled the brightest._

"_I know it's silly…." Hermione's voice was saying._

_He turned to look at her, amazed that she had picked this gift out for him. "It's not silly Hermione, it's beautiful." he said, smiling at her._

"_You like it?" she asked._

_Sirius walked over to her and threw his arms around her, drawing her into a big hug. "I love it." he said. "Happy Christmas Hermione."_

_(End Flashback)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius had fallen in love with her the moment he had pulled the star globe out of the box. She had captured his heart with that one gift. He had received chocolates from Molly and Tonks, a scarf from Ginny, a trick wand from Fred and George and a new motorbike from Harry, but nothing had meant as much as that little star globe that was still sitting on his bedside table.

"Are you ready for that dance." Hermione's voice said. Sirius looked up to see her standing in front of him. Her engagement ring was sparkling and it reminded him of that small star sparkling in his hand Christmas morning.

"Sure." he said, slipping her hand into his own. Her skin was warm, and he grasped her hand tighter than he should as they moved across the floor, finding a rhythm.

"You are an excellent dancer." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Sirius replied.

Hermione sighed as she enjoyed being led around on the dance floor by Sirius. He really was an excellent dancer, and it felt good to be moving in rhythm, letting her mind go as she felt the music. His body was strong and hard, pressed against hers. He smelled like wood and sunshine, and it was a very pleasant smell.

"I needed to ask you a favor Sirius." she finally said.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked, his mouth almost against her ear as they moved.

"With daddy gone, I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle. I was hoping you could." Hermione said, looking up at him.

His eyes flashed dark for a moment, before he smiled at her. "No problem." he said, his voice a whisper.

She grinned. "Thank you so much!" she said throwing her arms around him in a big hug just as the music stopped. "It means a lot to me, it's just one less thing I have to worry about."

"No problem at all Hermione." Sirius choked out, before smiling at her and making his way over to the punch bowl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked Ginny.

"No, not since he got here." she replied.

"Are you two looking for Ron?" Remus asked, walking up with Tonks behind him.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Harry asked.

"He was with Fred and George a little bit ago." Remus replied.

"I wonder if Hermione is with him now." Ginny said.

"No, she was dancing with Sirius when I left her." Harry said.

Remus felt a grin break out on his face. "Hermione was dancing with Sirius?"

"Yeah. She was going to ask him to give her away at the wedding." Harry explained.

Remus felt like someone had thrown cold water on him. He felt Tonks squeeze his hand, and knew she felt the same way.

Sirius would say yes, of course. He couldn't say no to Hermione, no matter what she had requested, but Remus knew it probably cut Sirius deep to be asked to give her away.

"I'm going to find her before she asks, I wanted to do it." Remus explained, hurrying away from Tonks, Harry and Ginny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sat down on the bench, listening to the music from inside as he stared at the sky.

"She already asked you?" Remus asked him, sitting down beside Sirius.

"Yes." Sirius grunted, not looking at Remus.

"And you said yes, of course." Remus said.

"Yes." Sirius grunted again.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because she asked me to. I would give her the moon if she asked me to. If this is what she wants from me, I'll do it. I need her Remus. And the only way I can have her is as a friend." Sirius explained, his voice deep.

"Why don't I tell her I really want to do it? Then you won't have to." Remus volunteered.

"No. She wanted me to, and I will." Sirius said, standing up. "I'm going home. Tell Harry I said goodbye." he said, before stepping down the path and disappearing with a crack.

"Did she already ask?" Tonks said, stepping outside just as Sirius left.

"Yes." Remus said, the worry clear in his voice.

"Why in the world did Sirius say he would do it?" Tonks asked.

"Because he loves her." Remus simply answered, taking his girlfriend's hand and reentering the party.


	4. If Love Were All

_**Anything But Mine**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: **SBHG. Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

Chapter 4- If Love Were All

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I believe in doing what I can  
In crying when I must  
In laughing when I choose  
Hey ho, if love were all  
I should be lonely. _

_I believe the more you love a man,  
The more you give your trust,  
The more you're bound to lose.  
Although when shadows fall  
I think if only  
Somebody splendid really needed me  
Someone affectionate and dear  
Cares would be ended if I knew that he  
Wanted to have me near._

If Love Were All - Sarah Brightman

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going back to the shop?" Harry asked one of the twins; he wasn't sure which one it was he was talking to.

"Yes, why?" Fred or George answered.

"I can't find Ron anywhere. I think he may have gone to the shop before the party ended. Can you see if he is there?" Harry asked, getting angry with his best friend.

"Sure Harry. Last I saw Ron he was dancing with…" the twin trailed off.

Harry shuffled his feet, staring at the ground. "Just see if he is there, send him home if he is. Tell him his fiancée was looking for him." he finally replied, voice stiff.

Fred or George walked away quickly, looking for the other twin. Harry sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. What did Ron think he was doing?

"Harry, have you see Ron?" Tonks asked, walking up.

"No, I just sent the twins to see if he's at the shop. Why?" Harry asked, his mood grumpy.

"Hermione was looking for him. She wanted to say goodnight before going to bed." Tonks explained.

"I know. Tell her he should be back soon." Harry said, looking around. "Where is Remus?"

"He went to see Sirius, but he should be back soon so we can go home ourselves." Tonks said, smiling at the younger man. "I did see Ginny dancing by herself in the corner."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You won't leave me alone, will you?" Sirius asked his best friend, slamming his hand on the kitchen table.

"No." Remus stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, his voice a whine.

"Because you are pouting." Remus said, pointing at the table. "You left the party twenty minutes ago and you are already downing the whiskey and making a mess. Look at all the trash on your table alone. And what is with that silly snow globe you keep staring at?"

"Go away." Sirius growled.

"Let me give her away Sirius, please." Remus begged his friend.

"Go away." Sirius repeated.

"Didn't you see Ron at the party? All over Fred's assistant, the little blonde witch?" Remus asked his friend, seeing the dark anger immediately in his friend's eyes. "Don't you think if Ron loved her, he wouldn't be panting all over another woman? Don't you think Hermione deserves better than that?"

"Then you marry her." Sirius snapped.

"No. I am simply trying to get you to understand. Ron doesn't love her. She doesn't love Ron. You need to tell her the truth. How do you know she wouldn't feel something for you?" Remus said, his voice gentle.

"Go away." came the nasty reply.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell her, than don't. You are afraid, and if you want to sit out on life, be my guest. But you shouldn't be giving her away. Why cause yourself anymore pain?"

"I'm telling you right now, if you value our friendship at all, you will leave me alone about it and go away!" Sirius said, his head buried in his arms.

Remus didn't miss the hitch in his friend's voice. "Fine. I'm leaving, but this isn't a finished conversation."

Sirius looked up as his friend left the house. Remus had touched on the truth. Sirius was terrified of telling her the truth. He was old; she was young and full of life. He was an ex-convict, she was a smart witch. What could he offer her?

Remus didn't understand it. Sirius was going to spare himself the pain of seeing her laugh in his face if she ever found out how he felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RON?" Fred yelled out, entering the dark storeroom.

"Wh…." a strangled reply came, as Fred switched the light on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Fred yelled, seeing his younger brother trying to cover himself, and Brenda up with one blanket.

"Wait…Fred…" Ron stuttered.

Brenda simply waved her wand to make her clothes appear, wrapped a cloak over herself and stood up. "See you later." she said, strolling out of the room casually.

Fred looked back at his brother. "What are you doing Ron? You are engaged! Don't you remember? Harry sent me here to see where you were because your _fiancée _wanted to see you."

"Please Fred, don't say anything!" Ron begged, dressing himself.

Fred conjured a chair up and sat down. "Why?"

"She came on to me…" Ron started to explain.

"Not that. Why are you marrying Hermione?" Fred asked. "It's clear you don't love her, and it's clear you are not done playing around yet."

Ron zipped his pants and sat down on the floor across from his brother. "Because I have to."

"Nobody said you had to marry Hermione." Fred said.

"Nobody had to. It's clear in the way everyone has behaved. We were a foursome you know. Ginny, Hermione, Harry and I. When Harry and Ginny announced their engagement everyone started asking Hermione and I when we were getting married. It was expected of us." Ron explained. "Even mum wouldn't leave me alone about it. Kept telling me how she couldn't wait till Hermione was her daughter-in-law."

Fred nodded. "I know mum can be pushy."

"It was expected of us, and I proposed. I do love her Fred, I always have. I just think of her as a best friend, not a lover. I am terrified of our wedding night, because I don't think I can sleep with her. It just doesn't seem right. It would be like sleeping with Harry or Neville."

Fred shuddered. "That's sick. Neville?"

"You know what I meant." Ron growled.

"Why don't you tell her this and release her from the engagement. Hermione is a wonderful girl, she deserves someone who loves her." Fred said.

"Because she loves me. I can't hurt her like that. She thinks I love her like a wife. I can't break her heart by breaking the engagement." Ron explained.

"I think she would rather be hurt than deal with a husband who cheats." Fred pointed out.

"Look, Fred, please just keep this quiet. I promise once I marry her, I won't touch another woman. I just need this right now, before I can't have anyone else anymore." Ron begged the twin.

"You are more like me and George than you think." Fred said grinning. "I'll keep it quiet, but I hope you mean what you said. Once your married, you can't be playing around. I don't want to see Hermione hurt."

"Thanks man." Ron said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"Home." Ron said, leaving the room.

Fred heard the crack as his brother left. He shook his head, Ron had better be careful. Fred had a feeling that if Harry, Sirius and Remus found out about Brenda, nobody would be able to find all the pieces of Ron's body.


	5. Hypnotize The Moon

_**Anything But Mine**_

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**Summary**: _Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

Chapter 5 - Hypnotize The Moon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You better run for cover _

_You better hide your heart_

_'Cause once you start to love her_

_You know you'll never stop_

_She shines like a diamond_

_When she walks into a room_

_She can charm the stars_

_Hypnotize the moon._

Hypnotize The Moon - Clay Walker

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you breathing?" Ginny whispered to her best friend.

Hermione tried to smile. "Yes, I am just nervous."

"Of course you are, it's your wedding day." Ginny said, putting her arm around the brunette.

"You look lovely." Hermione said, smiling at the light purple gown Ginny was wearing.

"Let's get you in your dress." Ginny said, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her into the changing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remember what you promised?" Fred asked, fixing Ron's tie.

Ron sighed. "Yes, I told Brenda we couldn't meet anymore. I promise, I'm going to treat Hermione right."

"I hope so Ron. If you don't, you'll lose more than her. You'll lose Harry and most of your family."

Ron shot Fred a dirty look. "I swear, now drop it!" he snapped.

"Everything okay in here?" Harry asked, poking his head in the small room.

"Yes." Ron said. "Are you guys ready?"

"Almost. Remus is helping Sirius fix his tie and they will be ready."

"Lets go then." Ron said, sighing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the last time, pretend to be sick or something. I'll do it." Remus begged.

Sirius spun on his heels. "Just drop it Remus. I'm going to do this."

"It's not a good idea." Remus said.

"Don't you understand?" Sirius asked. "I have to give her away. I have to get over her now, and this is the best way of doing it, by giving her to another man."

Remus stared at his friend. "A man who doesn't love her."

"It's time guys." Harry called to them.

"Let's go." Sirius said, stalking off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you got the plan down, right?" Ginny asked Hermione for the tenth time.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Ron and Harry are going to be waiting at the alter. You will walk down first, and after you get there, Sirius and I walk down."

"Good. I hope I don't trip." Ginny said, biting her lip.

Hermione giggled. "You won't trip."

"Ready guys?" Tonks said, walking up to them.

"Yes. Thank you for helping with the last minute things." Hermione said.

"No problem." she kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'm going to go find my seat with Remus now.

Hermione looked at Ginny as Tonks walked away. "It's time."

Ginny looked around the corner into the room. "Tonks just sat down with Remus. Harry and Ron are at the alter." she turned back to her friend. "But where is Sirius?"

"Right here." a deep voice said.

The girls turned as Sirius walked around the corner.

Hermione felt her heart stop. His shaggy hair was combed back in a simple style, and he was wearing a black tuxedo, it was very elegant on him. She had never seen Sirius look this way before, and it was impressive.

Sirius struggled to breath. The image of Hermione in her wedding gown would be burned into his mind for eternity. The gown was strapless and designed like a ball gown. There was lace and pearls accenting the entire dress, and they caught the lights and made it dance.

Her hair was up in an elegant twist, with flowers weaved into the style. Instead of a veil, she was wearing a simple yet beautiful tiara.

Sirius walked up and took her arm. She smiled up at him. "You look amazing." he whispered, his voice rough.

"Thank you." she replied softly.

"Are you two ready?" Ginny asked, tapping her foot.

"Yes." Hermione whispered. She felt the fear and nausea begin to build, and considered running for a moment. For the first time, Hermione wondered if she was doing the right thing by marrying Ron.

As Ginny began her walk down the carpeted aisle, Hermione looked around for the nearest door. She could see herself walking out, but then the image of Ron's broken face crossed her vision. No matter what, she couldn't hurt Ron.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked her, noticing how jumpy she was.

"Uh? Oh…yeah.." she muttered.

"It is our turn." he said as the music began to play. "Ready?"

Sirius felt sick to his stomach as he took her arm and stepped onto the carpet. Everyone stood as they entered, and Ron moved forward to stand in front of the room. Sirius wondered for a moment how it would feel like to be the one standing up there, with this angelic woman coming towards him.

As they reached Ron, Sirius could feel her hand dig into his arm. Concerned, he looked down at her to see flashes of fear in her eyes. Could Remus have been right after all?

Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister of Magic was performing the ceremony. Hermione hadn't wanted him to do it, but Arthur insisted he was the best choice.

Fudge waited until everyone had returned to his or her seats before he began the ceremony.

"Ronald and Hermione, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual."

Sirius felt the hand on his arm clutching tighter.

"Who presents Hermione Granger to be joined in marriage to Ronald Weasley?" Fudge asked.

In the seat beside Tonks, Remus sat up straighter, his face masked to hide the pain he felt for his best friend. Tonks clutched his hand tight.

"Her family, friends and I." Sirius replied as rehearsed, his voice soft. The words stung him as he spoke them. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand as Ron came up to them. Sirius handed Ron her hand, nodding at the young man.

Ron pulled Hermione forward in front of Fudge as Sirius stumbled to his chair beside Remus. He sat down and let out a breath he had been holding. His eyes burned, and his arm stung where she had been clutching him. Without saying anything Remus put his hand on Sirius' arm.

Fudge began to speak again. "If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life."

Hermione felt her heart tighten, none of these things were right. None of this was right. She should have run when she had a chance.

"Ronald Weasley, will you please state your vows."

Ron nodded, smiling at Hermione.

"I, Ronald Weasley, take you, Hermione Granger, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Ron took the small ring from Harry, and slipped it on her trembling finger. "Hermione, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of Merlin."

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks at the look of joy on Ron's face.

"Your turn Hermione." Fudge said, smiling at her.

Hermione struggled to find her voice. It came out soft and weak. "I, Hermione Granger, take you, Ronald Weasley, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Ginny handed her the ring, grinning as she did so. Hermione lifted Ron's hand and slid it over his finger. "Ronald, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of Merlin."

Tears were now running freely down her face, and Hermione didn't bother to wipe them off. Everyone thought they were tears of joy, it didn't hurt anything.

Fudge smiled. "With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Ronald and Hermione as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Hermione managed a small smile as Ron leaned down and kissed her gently. It was quick and soft. She wondered to herself what everyone would say if they knew that was only the second or third time her and Ron had ever kissed.

She quickly looked to Tonks and Remus. Nether of them were smiling, nor was Sirius, who looked sick. His face was pale and his eyes red. She briefly hoped he wasn't coming down with something when Fudge spoke once again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley." Everyone stood and clapped gently as Ron and Hermione began their walk back down the aisle holding hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you are all right?" Remus asked, pulling him off in a corner at the reception.

"Fine." Sirius replied.

"It took a lot for you to do that today." Remus said.

Sirius nodded. "I think you were right about one thing."

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"I don't think she loves him. She looked terrified before the ceremony began, and as Fudge spoke she was gripping my arm hard."

"You should have told her." Remus said.

"She doesn't love Ron, but that doesn't mean she could love me." Sirius said, his voice low.

"Did it work?" Remus asked.

"Did what work?" Sirius replied, watching Hermione dancing with Harry.

"Did giving her away help you move on?" Remus said.

Sirius sighed. "No. It didn't. I have a feeling that girl will always hold my heart in the palm of her hand."

"Oh no." Remus said, his voice had a suddenly icy edge to it.

"What?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look who just walked in." Remus said, nodding towards the door.

Sirius turned to see a familiar blonde witch walk in. "He invited her?" he growled.

Remus shook his head. "I do not believe that man had the nerve to invite her to his reception."

"Hermione can't see her, it will break her heart." Tonks said, walking up on the conversation. "And I am going break Ron's fingers after this party."

"Sirius, you promised Hermione a dance, go do it now, keep her away from this side of the dance floor. Tonks and I will get rid of Brenda." Remus directed, taking Tonks' hand and heading for the blonde witch.

Sirius pushed his way through a couple of people, approaching Harry and Hermione just as the song ended. "May I?" he asked, holding his hand out to Hermione.

She smiled at him. "Sure."

Sirius held he close as they moved across the dance floor, keeping rhythm to the gentle beat of the song. "Thank you again for today." she said.

"Your welcome." Sirius replied, closing his eyes as he moved her across the floor.

"Are you feeling alright today?" Hermione asked. "You look like your coming down with something."

Sirius opened his eyes. "I'm fine." he said, smiling at her. "You really do look beautiful today. You make a radiant bride."

She blushed and looked down for a moment. "Thank you."

Sirius looked over and noticed Tonks taking Brenda outside. The song was coming to and end. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I wish you all the happiness in the world." he said, smiling.

Before Hermione could reply, Sirius let go of her hands and moved across the dance floor and away from her.


	6. Broken Arrow

_**Anything But Mine**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**_Summary:_ **SBHG. Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

Chapter 6- Broken Arrow

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Can we make it so that's part of the deal?_

_I gotta hold you in these arms of steel._

_Lay your heart on the line this time._

_I wanna breathe when you breathe._

_When you whisper like that hot summer breeze._

_Count the beads of sweat that cover me._

_Didn't you show me a sign this time_

Broken Arrow - Rod Stewart

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get rid of her?" Sirius whispered to Remus, stepping outside. The night stars were twinkling bright.

"Tonks did. Brenda insisted Ron invited her, but Tonks threatened to hex her so she left." Remus replied.

"I can't find Ron anywhere, have you two seen him?" Hermione asked, walking up to the guys.

"No… no… um… no Ron." Remus stuttered. That prat wasn't sneaking off during his reception, was he?

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." Tonks said, walking up to them. "Why?"

"I can't find Ron, Sirius looks angry and Remus is stuttering." Hermione said

Tonks turned to Remus. "Honey, I didn't know you stuttered."

"I'm being serious." Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. "Where is Ron and what is going on?"

"It's nothing Hermione." Remus said. "Ron's around here somewhere. If we look guilty it's only because Sirius and I have been fighting, and we didn't want to ruin your reception."

"Hermione!" Molly called from behind her.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at her mother in law, before turning back to Remus. "You are lying." she said. "But it doesn't matter, does it?" she muttered, turning and walking away.

Remus looked to Sirius. "You don't think Ron is seeing that girl do you?"

"I hope for his sake he isn't." Sirius growled. "I'm going home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't see you anymore." Ron muttered, kissing her nose.

"Why?" Brenda whined.

"I'm married now, it's not right." Ron said. "I promised my brother I wouldn't see you again."

"But you don't love her Ron." Brenda said, running her hands through his hair. "You told me yourself she's just a friend."

"I made the mistake of proposing to her Brenda. I married her and I have to treat her right. I do care about her." Ron said, trying to ignore the feel of her lips on his neck.

"They threw me out of your party." she purred.

"I'm sorry. I invited you as Fred's employee; I didn't know they would do that. Who threw you out?" Ron said.

"Some crazy witch with pink hair." she replied.

"Tonks?" Ron smiled. "She's harmless."

"Whatever." Brenda sneered. "Look, I know you want me. You aren't going to stop seeing me just because you married some friend from school. You said yourself you can't sleep with her. Who are you going to sleep with then?"

"I have to sleep with her, she's my…" Brenda's lips cut off Ron, they were sweet on his mouth.

"Go back to your party, after you retire to the honeymoon suite, come see me." she whispered. "I'll give you a wedding night worth remembering."

Before Ron could protest, Brenda disappeared into the woods. He shook his head. She was one hell of a woman; there was no denying that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's time to toss the bouquet and then the bride and groom are leaving!" Molly announced, waving all the women over. "Is everyone ready?"

Hermione smiled at Ron, who had just appeared, before stepping up on the chair. She looked behind her at all the girls gathered around and grinned, throwing her bouquet of roses high in the air.

There was a pile of women on the floor, when suddenly a hand shot up holding the flowers. "I caught it!" Lavender cried out, winking at Neville, who turned a deep shade of red.

"All right you two! It's time to go!" Molly said, winking at her son and Hermione.

Hermione felt her stomach twist. She didn't even want to think about the wedding night. She was going to have sex with Ron.

"The car is up front. It's from the ministry you know. Top of the line." Arthur said, leading them out front.

"Now, you two have fun tonight!" Molly said, grinning.

After kisses and hugs and many best wishes, Hermione climbed into the back of the stretched vehicle beside Ron. She smiled weakly at him. He smiled back softly.

Not a word was spoken between them during the drive to the honeymoon retreat they were staying at for two days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione tapped her fingers against the sheets. She was waiting on Ron to come out of the bathroom. After a quick dinner, during which nether of them had spoken much, she had rushed up here and bathed. Now she was wearing a god-awful nightgown Ginny had bought her for tonight, laying in her wedding bed, waiting on her husband.

The gown was made of black silk, and barely covered anything. Hermione had the sheets pulled clear up to her neck, feeling uncomfortable.

Finally the door opened, and Ron walked out wearing red silk boxer shorts and nothing else. She grimaced because he did nothing for her.

Ron was handsome, in his own way. His hair was red, so was the hair covering his chest and arms. He was tall, but very scrawny. Hermione preferred muscles. Ron was lanky.

Ron laid down above the covers beside her, fidgeting with the strings on his boxer shorts. He looked over at her. "Well, are you ready?" he asked, his voice nervous.

Hermione couldn't fake a smile. "Yes." she muttered.

Ron leaned over her, placing a kiss on her cheek. He let his lips trail up to her ear, where he gently kissed her. Raising his hand, he traced her arm through the sheets she had pulled up.

Hermione closed her eyes, hiding tears she couldn't shed. Her breath hitched when she felt Ron's lips brush hers softly before settling.

He ran his tongue along her lips, and Hermione opened her mouth, which was a big mistake. She felt like gagging when his tongue met hers.

Suddenly Ron jumped back, sitting up. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No. It's nothing. I just um…I forgot I promised Fred I would go in to the store tonight. There was an accounting error I promised to look at." Ron said. He wanted to go wash his mouth out. It didn't feel right kissing her.

"On your wedding night?" Hermione whispered, tears welling up now.

"I'm sorry. I won't be long." Ron said, dashing into the bathroom.

Hermione waited ten minutes but Ron never came out. She realized he must of left from the bathroom. Sitting up slowly she let the sheet fall and looked down at herself clad in the ridiculous nightgown. Was there something wrong with her?

She began to cry then. Tears falling in streams down her face. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine that had been chilling on ice. Using all her strength she popped the cork and took a swig right from the bottle.

The liquid burned on it's way down, filling her mouth with a sweet taste. Standing up, Hermione realized she didn't want to be alone. She couldn't go to Ginny, because that was Ron's sister. Hermione decided on her other best friend.

Slipping into sweatpants and a sweater, she grabbed her bottle of wine and disappeared with a crack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since Remus had left for Sirius' an hour ago, Tonks had been sitting by the fire, sipping a cup of tea and reading. She jumped at the crack in the kitchen. "Remus, is that you?" she asked, jumping up.

She heard sobs in response and ran into the kitchen, only to find Hermione kneeling on the floor, bottle of wine in one hand, tissues in the other.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she cried out, kneeling beside her friend.

"No…" Hermione sobbed. "He left….left….wedding night…left…"

"Ron left? It's your wedding night!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I am well aware…..aware…of……that…" Hermione said, swigging from the bottle.

Tonks noticed the bottle was almost empty. She pulled Hermione up. "Come on, lets go sit by the fire." she said, helping the brunette into the living room. "Remus isn't here, so it's just us girls, tell me was is going on."

"He was trying to kiss me and then he left." Hermione said. Her head was spinning and she knew it was the wine. "I felt like I was going to be sick when he kissed me." she admitted in her drunken state.

Tonks raised an eyebrow. While they had know this wasn't a wedding Ron and Hermione had wanted, this was the first time Hermione had admitted anything.

"I don't know why…. I cried when he laid down beside me….I didn't want him to touch me. Do you know we have only kissed three times? Once in school, before we knew what we wanted to be with each other. Then again when he proposed, and then at the wedding." Hermione admitted.

"So where did Ron go?" Tonks asked, afraid of the answer.

"He said he promised Fred he would go over the accounting tonight, and left for the store." Hermione replied.

'Left for Brenda' Tonks thought. She wished Remus were here, it would be the end of Ron and Brenda when Remus was through. Ron would be lucky to live.

"I want to go outside. Can we go look at the stars?" Hermione asked, her words slurred.

"Sure." Tonks said, helping Hermione stand up and leading her outside. They sat down side by side in the grass, looking up.

"Sirius is shinning." Hermione mumbled.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"His star." Hermione replied, pointing out the star. "See?"

"Oh. I see it. It's beautiful." Tonks replied, studying the girl.

"Sirius is beautiful." Hermione mumbled. Suddenly her face turned red. "I meant the star."

"I know." Tonks said, although she didn't think Hermione was talking about the star at all.

"You know, watching that star always brings me peace, I don't feel alone." Hermione said, holding her hand up to her mouth. "Where's my bottle?"

"You drank it all." Tonks said.

"Oh." Hermione replied. "I'm drunk."

"Yes, you are."

Hermione flopped on her back. "I like being drunk." she giggled.

Tonks didn't say anything. She leaned back against the house, drawing her knees up to her chest, and watched Hermione.

The giggles quickly became tears. Without saying a word, Hermione crawled over and buried herself in Tonks' lap, crying.

After awhile, Hermione lifted her head up. She smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Some wedding night, huh? My husband is at work, and I'm drunk and crying in your lap."

"It's okay." Tonks said soothingly. "You can cry in my lap anytime."

"I should go home soon." Hermione hiccupped.

"You can stay here." Tonks said, helping the girl stand up. "You shouldn't be alone in your wedding suite."

"I won't be alone." Hermione replied, holding her head high. She raised her hand to the stars once more. "Sirius will be with me." she muttered, before disappearing with a crack.

Tonks sighed, shaking her head as she looked up at the Dog Star. It sounded like Hermione cared more about Sirius then anyone had thought.

"Watching the stars?" Remus asked, sneaking up on her.

"When did you get back? I didn't hear you." Tonks said, leaning back in his arms.

"Just now. I tried to be quiet in case you were asleep." he said, kissing her ear.

"Guess who just left here?" Tonks asked.

Remus looked at her. "Someone was here this late? Who?"

"Hermione." Tonks replied. "Ron had to go to work tonight."

The anger that flooded Remus' face was dark and strong. "Tell me you are joking."

"No. She was drunk, and confessed to not wanting Ron to kiss her. It seems they have only kissed a couple of times. The wedding night was a flop, nether one of them wanted to sleep together, and Ron left, saying he promised to work."

"Did you tell Hermione where he really was?" Remus asked.

"No, I couldn't do that to her. She would have been heartbroken." Tonks replied.

"She already is. Ron left her on her wedding night to sleep with someone else." Remus growled.

"Yes, but Hermione doesn't know that is why." Tonks said.

"It doesn't matter. What she does know is that Ron left her on her wedding night." Remus said. "I kept telling Sirius they didn't love each other, I kept begging him to talk to her. He is convinced she could never feel anything for him."

"That's the other thing. Hermione kept talking about Sirius the star. She seemed enthralled with it. I am beginning to wonder if she doesn't feel something for Sirius." Tonks replied.

"It doesn't matter if he won't open up to her. Besides, we have to worry about Ron first. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know…" Tonks said, her voice trailing off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione fell onto the big bed, tears spilling again. The wine had given her an awful headache, and her stomach already felt sour. She prayed for sleep, but so far it hadn't come.

Rolling over, she stared out the window, watching the stars twinkle. Tonks may have played stupid, but Hermione had a feeling she knew where Ron had really went, and who he had been with. She should have run from the wedding today. It never should have happened. Now she was trapped, caught in a loveless relationship with her best friend.

Raising a small hand and wiping her tears off, she sniffled and watched the brightest star in the sky that night twinkle at her.

"Sirius…" she whispered, sleep finally overtaking her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Collide

_**Anything But Mine**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**_Summary:_ **SBHG. Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

**_A/N:_** All places mentioned as travel spots in this chapter don't exist!

Chapter 7- Collide

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind _

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Collide by Howie Day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione felt someone in the room before she even opened her eyes. Quickly she sat up, to find Ron staring at her from the chair beside the bathroom door. Wiping grit from her eyes, she tried to smile at him as woke up.

An instant rush of nausea had her running for the bathroom instead. She knelt down and let her body rid itself of the excess alcohol.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. He was wearing black slacks and a green sweater, his red hair was tousled.

"Fine." she muttered, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand.

"Did you get drunk last night?" Ron asked.

"I had to have something to do on my wedding night." she snapped, standing up to wash her mouth out.

"I'm really sorry 'Mione. I didn't mean to skip out on our wedding night. Fred needed me." Ron said.

"It's fine." she muttered, washing her hands.

"You are mad." Ron stated.

"Why would I be mad?" Hermione asked. "It was just my wedding night, no big deal, right?"

A smile broke out on Ron's face. "Merlin Hermione, I thought you were really mad at me for a moment." he replied. "Don't tease me like that."

Hermione gapped at him in disbelief. "I'm taking a shower." she said, slamming the door on his smile.

As she stepped into the hot water, Hermione thought about their conversation. Was Ron that stupid? To think she wasn't mad? She shook her head. What were they going to do? They were going to have to reach some kind of agreement since they were married.

Quickly finishing her shower, Hermione dried her hair and ran a brush through it. Grabbing a black skirt and white blouse, she dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. Ron was resting on the bed reading the newspaper. He grinned when she came out.

"It's time for the fun to begin 'Mione. I have our day all planned out. First we will go to The Siegfried Museum of Wizard Art. They have an excellent deli around the corner we can eat at. Then, I thought we could check out the Tower of Sammy. Harry says it's beautiful this time of the year. Maybe we could take a ride…What?" Ron finally asked, noticing her standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

Hermione through her hands up in the air. "What are you doing?"

"Planning our honeymoon." Ron said.

"Our honeymoon started last night Ronald. You decided to not show up." she said.

"I was here." Ron replied. "I just had to leave. It was important Hermione."

"I'm sure _she_ was." Hermione muttered.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." she said, grabbing her jacket.

Ron shrugged. 'Women. Who knows what they are thinking.' he said to himself, following her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you order?" Hermione asked Ron.

"The special, whatever it is." Ron replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As long as it's food, right?"

"Exactly." Ron replied. "It takes a lot to mess up my appetite."

She began to giggle. "Like howlers?"

Ron's nose crinkled. "Nobody will ever let me forget that, will they?"

"Never." she replied, watching him laugh. They had gone to the museum as planned, and she had really enjoyed herself.

Once she had relaxed some, her and Ron had fun. They joked and talked like always. But that is what bothered her, they were acting like friends. Not once all day did Ron take her hand, or kiss her. They certainly weren't acting as newlyweds should be.

"Whatcha thinking' about?" Ron asked, his mouth full.

"Marriage." she replied honestly.

Ron swallowed his food. "What about it?"

"Nothing in particular. Just wondering if this is how it is supposed to feel." she said.

"Of course. We are both happy, and well fed. We still have the Tower of Sammy to visit, hurry up and eat!" he replied, digging back into his meal.

Hermione smiled lightly at him, pushing her food around as he shoveled his down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any ideas?" Remus asked, staring at Sirius.

"Yeah. We should stay out of it and let them lead their own lives." he replied.

"You don't mean that Sirius." Tonks said.

Sirius shot her a dirty look, but didn't reply.

"You didn't see her last night. She was devastated. You would be to if your husband left you on your wedding night to work."

"He left?" Sirius exclaimed, spinning around.

"I told you that.." Tonks trailed off, noticing the murderous look in her cousin's eyes.

"You said Hermione showed up here drunk and crying, you didn't say it was because Ron left her." he thundered. "Where the hell did he go?"

"He told her he went to work." Tonks whispered.

"Sirius calm down." Remus said, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sirius shrugged him off. "He went off to meet his mistress on his wedding night? That must have destroyed her. How could he…."

"You should have told her." Remus interrupted.

"That is all you have said to me for three weeks now. I am tired of hearing it." Sirius said, slumping in his chair.

"It's the truth though." Tonks whispered.

Sirius looked up at her through his hands. "Not you too.."

"She's married to someone who is cheating on her. On her wedding night. She has only kissed the boy a couple of times, and they probably won't be able to have sex." Tonks said. "What kind of marriage is that? Hermione deserves to be…"

"She deserves to be treated with respect, to be cherished, to be adored." Sirius finished. "She deserves to have someone that will read with her for hours, go on long walks, rub her back when she's tired. She deserves someone who will cook her dinner and clean it up as well. Someone who…."

"Not Ron." Remus interrupted. "None of those things are Ron." he looked his friend in the eyes. "But they are you."

"Drop it. I'm not discussing this with you anymore." Sirius snapped.

"What about Ron?" Tonks asked.

Sirius felt the anger that had been calming down flair back up. "Keep him away from me because I'm going to kill him the next time I see him." he said, without a trace of humor in his voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione flopped down on the edge of the bed, fighting the burning sensation in her eyes, and the empty feeling in her chest. "You are joking, right?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry. We spent all day together 'Mione. It's not a big deal." Ron said, his hands in his back pockets.

"Why?" she asked, her voice low.

"Because the accounts can't wait." he replied.

"Can't wait? Can't wait?" she yelled, jumping up. "We only took a TWO DAY holiday Ronald. Those stupid accounts couldn't wait TWO DAYS? Do you not care about me at all? Love is too much to ask for, but this is our HONEYMOON, we should be together. What am I not getting here?"

"Don't yell Hermione." Ron said, his voice sounding annoyed. "Damn, what do you want from me? I spent all day with you when I could have been with…." his face became red. " uuhh…..the accounts."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "The accounts?"

"Yes, going over the accounts." he stammered.

"Go." she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Go, get the hell out. NOW!" she pointed at the door.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, backing towards the door.

"I mean go to your precious ACCOUNTS. You are already late I'm sure."

"Hermione..I…"

"GO Ronald, just go." she muttered, walking in the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Ron looked at the door and then looked at the clock. He really was late. Checking the bathroom door one more time, he bit his lip. Shrugging, he left, closing the door to the suite behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione waited till she heard the door shut before opening the bathroom door. She sniffled as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Accounts…" she muttered. This is what she got. A loveless marriage to someone who _was _her friend. Her husband of less than 48 hours was already sneaking off to meet his _accounts_.

Sighing, she fixed her blouse and skirt, and began to look around her hotel suite. Since she was here alone, she might as well entertain herself.

Hermione quickly found the wet bar, mixing herself up a drink. Still trying not to cry, she sat down on the floor behind the bar.

Three drinks later, Hermione was feeling no better. Her head spun from the alcohol, and her heart hurt like hell from Ron.

The tears couldn't be held of any longer. She began to cry, sobbing hard. She didn't want to be alone. She could solve all kinds of problems, but she couldn't fix her own problems, and the alcohol wasn't helping.

Even though she knew she was in no condition for it, Hermione apparated, she couldn't be alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione!" Remus cried, jumping up to catch her just as she fell to his floor. Holding her in his arms, he quickly felt the front of his shirt get wet.

"What is going on?" Sirius and Tonks asked, rushing into the kitchen together, only to find Remus on the floor, holding a hysterical Hermione.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Tonks said, kneeling down beside her.

Remus held the girl close, running his hand through her hair. "I don't know. She just apparated in and fell down." he looked up at Sirius.

The look on his best friend's face hurt him more than the sobbing girl in his arms. Sirius looked devastated, he looked sick. It was in that moment that Remus realized the depth of the emotions Sirius felt for Hermione.

A shaking on his shoulder drew his attention back to the girl. Tonks was patting her hand and whispering to her as Remus held her. Sirius stood in the back of the kitchen, his hands at his side and a helpless expression on his face.

"What is it baby?" Tonks was asking her.

A mumbling sound came from his chest, but Remus couldn't understand what she said. Pulling her slightly away from him, Remus looked at her face. "I couldn't hear you sweetheart, what's going on."

Clutching on to his arm, Hermione tried to stop sobbing. "He……left….accounts…..girl…."

Remus saw the anger flash in Tonks face briefly, but Sirius had turned a deep red, his eyes clouded over, and his fists clenched.

"He left again for the night!" Tonks asked Hermione, the disbelief clear in her voice.

"Accounts.." Hermione mumbled.

Remus slowly pulled the girl to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, the tears finally beginning to stop. She was shaking through, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's too cold to be wearing just that..." Sirius said, the first thing he had said since she showed up. Walking up to her, he slipped out of his black over shirt, wrapping it around her shoulders.

Hermione looked up at him. "Thank you." she said softly pulling it tighter around her body.

"I'm going to go get you a calming potion." Remus said, brushing a stray curl off of her forehead. "Tonks, I don't know where they are at, come help me look. Sirius, will you keep an eye on Hermione?"

Remus turned and pulled out of the kitchen before he could see the glare on Sirius' face.

"I'm sorry." he heard Hermione whisper.

Sirius turned to her . "For what?"

"For messing up your night. For imposing on the three of you. For falling apart. For being weak." she said, beginning to cry again, plopping down on the kitchen floor in a small heap.

Sirius stared at her for a moment, feeling his heart rip in two. Her small shoulders shook as she cried, her face red.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Sirius sat down beside her, reaching out and putting his arm on her shoulders, drawing her body close to his, pulling her against him. He felt her heart beating against his skin, felt his t-shirt grow wet with her tears, felt every breath she took move her chest up and down.

For the first time in his life, Sirius felt complete. He felt like the missing puzzle piece had finally been found.

Grasping her as tight as he could, he ran his hand down her back, making soothing noises in her ear. "It will be okay…I promise….It will all be okay…"

Before long, Sirius felt her breathing even out. He looked down to see her eyes closed. Her face was pressed up against his chest, her hand clutching his shirt.

"I found the…." Remus started to say, entering the kitchen.

Sirius raised his free hand up to his lips. "sssshhh… she's asleep." he whispered.

Remus stumbled in the doorway, looking at the scene before him.

"Don't you say a word." Sirius growled, before Remus could open his mouth.

"I wasn't. Let's put her to bed. She shouldn't be at that hotel alone." Remus said.

"I'll get her." Tonks said, stepping around him.

Sirius held his hand up. "I'll carry her up there, just tell me which room." Wrapping both of his arms around her, Sirius gently stood up, carrying her up with him. Cradling her like a baby, he followed Tonks up the steps.

Hermione shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to his chest. Tonks smiled as she opened the door to the guest room. "Do you think she should be left alone?" she asked as Sirius laid Hermione down on the bed. "Maybe someone should stay with her tonight.

Sirius stepped out into the hallway and shot Tonks a dirty look. "Shut the door." he said.

Tonks did as he asked, following him back to the kitchen, where Remus was leaning up against the counter and staring into space.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked.

"Ron." Remus replied. "This is going to stop. I will not have her torn apart like that. Hermione is one of the strongest people I have ever met, I won't have that boy turn her into a mess."

"She won't let us get involved. You know that Remus." Tonks said. "She is probably viewing this whole thing as a failure on her part."

"That's bullshit!" Sirius snapped.

Tonks turned to him. "You and I know that, but Hermione doesn't. All she can see is that it her marriage is failing right away. To her it's a failure on her part."

"We will talk about it tomorrow. We all need sleep." Remus said, noticing the mood Sirius was in.

"Your right. Keep an eye on her tonight. I am going to go home." Sirius said.

"Sirius?" Tonks said.

He turned. "Yes."

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?" Sirius asked.

"For holding her." Tonks said.

"Remus held her too." Sirius replied.

"Remus _comforted_ her. You _held_ her. You let her fall asleep on you. You showed her what love could feel like."

"She doesn't love me. She doesn't see me as more than a friend." Sirius mumbled.

"You are her star." Tonks whispered, slipping out of the room.

Before Remus could jump in, Sirius apparated home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. I Turn To You

_**Anything But Mine**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** SBHG. Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

**_A/N:_** This chapter is dedicated to RazberryTwist for leaving such sweet reviews! She brings tears to my eyes with her kind words!

Chapter 8 - I Turn To You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._

I Turn To You - Christina Aguliera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius shifted on his couch again, staring into space. He had come home and tried to find sleep, but found it difficult. All he could think about was how Hermione had felt in his arms. He hadn't changed his t-shirt, although her tears had dried. He didn't know how he would ever be able to take the shirt off.

Shifting again, trying to find a comfortable position, Sirius checked the clock. He had only left Remus' place two hours ago. He wondered if she was okay. Was she still asleep, or wide-awake?

Sirius gave up sleeping. He stood up and went to his restroom, shifting through his various potions, looking for relief from his headache. After downing the nasty liquid, Sirius saw the potion to sober up after drinking. He picked it up and studied it for a moment before slipping it in his pocket.

It wouldn't hurt to check on Hermione, and leave this potion for her when she wakes up tomorrow. Without bothering to put his shoes on, he apparated to Remus' place.

The house was almost dark; the only light coming from the fire left burning in their fireplace. Sirius quickly climbed the stairs, pausing on the landing. The only sounds he heard were the cracking of the fire and a light snoring coming from his best friend's room.

Putting his hand on the doorknob, Sirius quietly opened the door to the guest room. He could make out Hermione's small figure snuggled in the bed. As quietly as he could, he crept up beside her bed. Her eyes were closed and she had her hands tucked up under her chin. She was still wearing the skirt she had come over in, with his black shirt over it. After watching her for a moment Sirius put the small potion on the nightstand and started to leave the room.

"Don't go…" a small voice said, stopping him. With one hand on the doorknob, Sirius turned back to the small bed.

"I'm awake. You don't have to go." she repeated.

Sirius felt his face flame red with embarrassment. He didn't want her to think he had been spying on her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he said. "I just wanted to leave you a potion for in the morning."

"You didn't wake me. I've been up since you and Tonks put me to bed." she sat up then, focusing on Sirius in the dark. "What potion did you bring?"

Finally stepping away from the door, Sirius walked back to the bed and picked up the small bottle, handing it to her. "It's an instant sobering potion."

Hermione uncorked the bottle and quickly took a swig, her face scrunching up. "Yuck.." she muttered, sitting the empty bottle back on the table.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"No problem." Sirius replied, running his hand through his hair, studying her in the dark. Her hair was tousled and fell around her face in unruly curls. His shirt had slipped down on one side, revealing her bare shoulder.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she finally whispered, saving Sirius from his current thoughts.

"No. Not really." he replied.

"I thought about going home, but I didn't want to be alone tonight. I figured I would rather lay awake here then lay awake in that small hotel room." Hermione explained.

"Maybe now you can try to sleep." Sirius said.

"Thanks for earlier." Hermione replied. "I remember you holding me."

"It's okay. I was glad to comfort you." Sirius said. "You needed a friend."

"I need one now. Since you are already awake." she said. "If you don't mind."

Sirius smiled in the dark. "For you, anything."

Hermione stood up then. "Let's go get some hot chocolate." she said, stepping past him and opening up the door. "Sshhh…" she whispered, as they stepped out into the hall.

Sirius followed behind her until they were in the kitchen. She moved to the cupboard, but he put his hand on her arm. "Go sit down by the fire. I'll make it." he said nodding towards the living room.

Hermione smiled and walked away. Sirius quickly began to make the hot chocolate, letting his mind wonder to the way she looked in that skirt as she had left the room. Coco beans went all over the floor as his hand started to shake.

When the chocolate was done, he carried both mugs into the living room, where she was curled up on the couch that was beside the fire.

"Here you go." he said, handing her one of the cups. Sirius sat down in the chair across from her, cradling his own cup between his hands.

"I am not going to drink alcohol anymore." she finally said, her face turned to the fire.

Sirius looked at her. "That's a good idea."

She smiled. "I mean it. I am too strong to hide behind the bottle. I need to quit being weak and start fixing the problem."

Sirius decided not to say anything. He simply watched the fire, waiting for her to continue.

"I shouldn't have married Ron." she finally admitted, looking over at him.

Sirius looked up at her. "Then why did you?"

Upstairs, the sound of Remus snoring got louder. Hermione smiled a small smile before her face fell again.

"I had to. He was the only one there. I didn't want to end up alone some day. I don't believe in true love. I see it with Ginny and Harry, and Remus and Tonks, but I don't see it with myself. I love Ron as my best friend, but nothing more. That's the best I'll ever have." she admitted, small tears making trails down her cheeks.

She sniffed. "I have to make this work. I am in this relationship now, and I need to keep it. I won't let it fail. Maybe I should be doing something. I don't know what, but something. I should…"

"It's not your fault." Sirius interrupted her, his voice harsher than he meant it.

She stopped and looked over at him. "I can repeat hundreds of spells, I can turn goblets into frogs, I helped take down one of the most powerful wizards history has ever known, but I can't make my marriage to my best friend work." she said.

Sirius sat his mug down on the floor and stood up, going over to the couch. He sat down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder, turning her so she had to look at him.

"Don't you blame yourself or look at this as a failure on your part Hermione." he said, studying her.

Hermione smiled at him gently. The reflection of the fire was dancing in his eyes, the warm lights flickering across his face. "It's not a complete failure yet. I can still fix this somehow." she said, squaring her shoulders.

Sirius let go of her, dropping his hands to his lap. He was aware of her leg pressed against his, the smell of her perfume tickling his nose. "You could fix it by leaving. It's the best thing for the both of you. You could fall in love with someone who loves you just as much as you love him. You could fall in love with someone who would do anything in the world for you. Someone who would pull the stars from the sky just to give to you."

"Didn't you hear me Sirius? I don't believe in true love like that. There won't be anything as romantic as that in my future, even if I did leave Ron. Nobody would love me like that. So I have to try and make this work."

Sirius reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "There is always true love Hermione. And someone would love you like that, if you just took the time to look for him. He could be right in front of your eyes, but with an attitude like that, you'll never see him." Sirius told her, his voice shaking.

She smiled. "You paint a wonderful picture, but I don't see myself ever in it. I am going to make this work with Ron. I have to. I am going to talk to him, ask him to try. We are best friends, and that is a wonderful start to any marriage."

Hermione returned her eyes to the fire, trying to hide the tears that rolled down her face.

Sirius didn't miss them though, hooking his finger under her chin, he turned her face back to him. "Don't cry. Things will work out. You are the bravest and smartest witch I have ever known, and you'll work your way through this."

Without thinking, Sirius wrapped his arm around her, and she fell into his embrace. Leaning up against the back of the couch, he felt her settle into the crook of his arm. She pulled her feet up behind her and reclined, resting her cheek on his chest. Her small body shook with tears for only a moment before she stopped. "I am not going to cry anymore." she said softly, her words muffled against his body.

Sirius didn't say anything; he just ran his hands through her curls, enjoying the feel of her in his arms at least one more time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remus, wake up!" Tonks said again, slapping him on the shoulder.

The snores stopped as he rolled over. "Wha?" he mumbled, opening his eyes, the morning sunlight burning them.

Tonks was standing on his side of the bed, her pink hair standing up all over the place. "It's Hermione. I went to check on her and she's not in her room."

Remus sat up. "Maybe she went back to the hotel room."

"But what if she didn't? She was so upset last night. What if she went somewhere else? Or was still to drunk to apparate?"

"Are you sure she's not in the kitchen or the restroom?" he asked, standing up and slipping his feet into slippers.

"I checked the restroom, but I didn't go downstairs yet." she admitted.

Remus slipped his dressing gown on. "Well, let's go see if she's down there before we panic."

Tonks nodded, following Remus out of their room and down the stairs. She turned the kitchen light on. Remus looked around the kitchen. "She's not here. Tonks?"

Tonks was standing in the doorway of the living room, ignoring Remus. "Did you hear me?" he asked again, walking up beside her.

Tonks put her hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "I found her." she whispered.

Remus moved over to look in the living room. Sirius was laying on his side, stretched out on the couch, wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He had no shoes on. Stretched out in front of him was Hermione, still wearing the black skirt and Sirius' shirt. Her head was buried in Sirius' chest, her legs tucked under his. One of his arms was under his head, while the other one was wrapped around her, holding her close.

"I don't believe it…" Tonks whispered.

"When did he come back?" Remus said, pulling his girlfriend back into the kitchen.

"He must have come back last night." she replied, going to make coffee. "They must have drunk hot chocolate to. They left a mess." she grumbled, quickly cleaning up the spilled coco beans.

Remus sat down at the table. "Do you think we should wake them up?"

"No, I think we should let them sleep for awhile." she replied. "But I do think we need to do what we talked about last night."

They had lain awake for an hour before going to bed, trying to decide what to do for Hermione. "You still think we should tell Harry everything?" Remus asked.

"If there is one person who could do anything about Ron, it's Harry." Tonks said. "That or we tell Molly."

"I think Harry is the safer choice." Remus replied, not wanting to admit he was terrified of Molly when she got mad.

"Once they get up, Sirius and I will go talk to Harry." Remus said, sipping his coffee.

Tonks sat down across from him. "I'll make sure Hermione gets back to the hotel and packed up to go home. Maybe once they get home and are living in the Burrow again, Ron won't risk sneaking out anyways."

"I hope.." Remus trailed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius woke up to the smell of coffee. He shifted slightly and felt a weight beside him. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Hermione sleeping in his arms. They were stretched out on the couch, and he could feel her legs wrapped around his.

The last thing Sirius had remembered before falling asleep was stroking her hair while they were still sitting up. They must have moved in their sleep. Sirius wasn't complaining through, she felt wonderful stretched up against him.

Hermione's nose wrinkled up and she shifted her head, but didn't wake up. Sirius let out his breath slowly and rested his head against the top of hers. He listened to Remus and Tonks whispering in the kitchen, but made no move to get up. Right now this was right were he wanted to be.


	9. Nothing Else Matters

_**Anything But Mine**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**_Summary:_ **SBHG. Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

**_A/N:_** Sorry about the delay. I went to see the Phantom of the Opera musical at the Ohio Theater last night, and I didn't get a chance to post this. The show was amazing, beautiful, wonderful, etc… School has been keeping me busy, but I'm ready to go now!

Also, smoking is a yucky habit that I don't condone, but I thought it fit this character perfectly

Chapter 9- Nothing Else Matters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters _

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione fought waking up. She wanted to slip back into the blessed sleep she had been in for the last six hours. It was warm, peaceful and safe. She tried to move her leg, wanting to stretch and found that she couldn't. She suddenly became aware of the weight pressing against her entire side. Now that she thought about it, her face was also pressed against something warm, something…moving?

Hermione opened her eyes. All she saw was cloth. Adjusting her head slightly, she realized she had her face pressed in Sirius' chest. She looked up at his face and saw he was asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly as he breathed.

His arm was wrapped around her, holding her tight against him, their legs wrapped together. Hermione felt her face grow hot. Had she really slept like this with him all night? 'He will be so mad when he wakes up.' she thought to herself.

Shifting again, Hermione was able to get a better look at his face as she enjoyed being snuggled up against him.

The dark stubble on his chin showed he hadn't shaved in a day or two. Hermione found herself wondering what his rough skin would feel like against her skin. Knowing this could be her only chance to find out, Hermione raised her free hand up, and saw that she was trembling.

Biting her lip for courage, she gently touched his chin with her pointer finger, trailing down his skin just half an inch.

When Sirius didn't move, she relaxed slightly and brought the rest of her fingers down to touch him. His skin was warm, the small stubble tickled her skin, but the tickle in her stomach was more pleasant.

She let her hand drop slightly, running it softly down his neck as she lay there. She let her hand rest for a moment on his shoulder wandering how far to press her luck. She was afraid of what he would think when he woke up to find he was holding her, let alone if he caught her feeling him like this.

Suddenly Sirius issued a loud snore, his head dropping further down on the couch arm. Satisfied he was still asleep; Hermione continued to trail her hand down his arm. The muscles she found were powerful, she could feel them hard and warm against her hand.

She let her hand start to drift down his chest, feeling the fast beat of his heart against her trembling fingers. She smiled softly as her hand brushed across his nipple, wondering what it would feel like if the t-shirt were not between his skin and her hand.

Sirius stifled a groan when he felt her brush his nipple. He had been shocked when the feather like touches on his chin had woken him up and he realized what it was. When she continued to grow bolder with her touches, Sirius had to use all his self-control not to grab her and kiss her. Did the girl not know what she was doing to him?

But she had stopped on his arm, and Sirius knew she was afraid to continue on. He was enjoying the feeling too much for her to stop, so he quickly snored, which worked because she had continued on with her explorations. But if she didn't stop, he was going to have a bigger problem on his hands.

Hermione pressed her fingers against his chest, feeling the strength beneath her hand. She slowly looked up at his sleeping face again, to see his eyes open and looking at her.

"Good morning." he whispered, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Hermione smiled softly. "Good morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really have to go back." Ron said, jumping out of bed and pulling his jeans on. "The honeymoon is over today and we are going home."

"But when will you be back?" Brenda whined, reaching for a cigarette. She lit it and took a puff, blowing smoke rings around the bed.

"I'll try to come back tonight, but I told you it's going to be harder now while we are living at home. I can't have anyone finding out about us." Ron said, pulling his sneakers on.

"I don't see why you just don't leave her. You can get an annulment, you don't even have to deal with a divorce. You've only been married a couple of days. Of course, I don't see why you married her at all." Brenda said, taking another puff.

"I told you, I had to. Everyone expected me to. And I couldn't hurt her by leaving her at the alter." Ron said, reaching down to kiss the blonde witch.

"You can hurt me instead." Brenda hissed. "Is that it? You're friends will never like me, I'll never fit in with your group, because they all love your little wife."

"Don't get catty Brenda. I'll figure something out, I promise." Ron said, sighing.

"Sure." she sneered, reaching for her second cigarette.

Ron leaned over and kissed her gently. "I promise, this will work out. I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to hurt her either."

"You should have let her go before the wedding then." Brenda replied.

"I told you, I couldn't hurt her." Ron said.

"You wouldn't have, trust me. I think you hurt her more by marring her." Brenda said, puffing away.

"It would have broke her heart, she loves me." Ron said.

Brenda laughed. "Loves you? Are you crazy? She doesn't love you anymore than you love her. Didn't you notice her dancing with that guy at the engagement party? She was gazing up at him with stars in her eyes. Trust me Ronnie dear, she's in love all right, but it isn't with you."

Ron raised his eyebrows. He had only seen Hermione dance with Harry. "The guy at the party?" he said.

"You know, your friend's dad." Brenda said.

"Harry's dad is dead." Ron said.

"Well so he isn't Harry's dad then. I don't know who he is. Tall, dark, sexy. He hangs out with Harry every time I see them." Brenda said, waving her hand in the air.

"SIRIUS?" Ron exclaimed, jumping up. "You are crazy, Hermione doesn't love Sirius."

"Sure. Whatever. Look, when are you coming back?" she said, letting the sheet drop to her waist as she completely sat up in bed.

Ron felt his mouth dry at the sight before him. "I'll try to come back tomorrow night." he said. "I will need to stay home tonight because Harry and Ginny will want to hang out."

"Sounds good love, until then." she blew him a kiss.

Ron smiled before stepping out into the hallway and leaving for the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron looked around the empty hotel suite. She wasn't in the bathroom or the kitchen area, where else could she be?

Her clothes were still here, so Ron knew she hadn't gone home without him. Stepping behind the small bar, Ron noticed the empty bottles. Hermione had drank again? Was it possible she knew what he was really doing? A small amount of guilt stabbed Ron in the gut. He really didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to be happy.

Where could she have gone? She wouldn't go to Ginny, because she wouldn't have wanted his family to know anything was messed up. That left Tonks.

Ron quickly changed his clothing, ran a brush through his messy hair, and left for Remus and Tonk's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione didn't know what to say as she looked up at Sirius. She didn't realize her hand was still pressing against his chest.

She didn't take the time to realize that even though he was awake now, his arm was still holding her tight. She didn't feel his heartbeat quicken under her hand.

She only saw those dark eyes, still sleep clouded staring down at her.

Sirius was aware of every part of her. Her breath warm on his chin as she looked up at him, her body soft and hot in his arms. He felt himself tighten, and was glad he was wearing sweatpants.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" a sudden voice screamed.

Hermione jumped in his arms, and Sirius sat up quickly, startled. At the same time, Remus and Tonks came flying into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ron yelled, standing in the middle of the living room, his hands clutched in fists.

"Ron?" Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief. She quickly untangled her legs from Sirius, and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be here, since you were not at home waiting for me." Ron sneered, his voice hard. He couldn't believe he just saw his wife entangled in another man's arms. 'It's no different than what you are doing' Ron thought to himself. But anger clouded his vision again. He wasn't going to be made a fool out of. Didn't she know how embarrassing this was for him? At least he was being discreet and hiding his relationship with Brenda.

"I didn't know I was supposed to wait on you while you ran around all night." Hermione said, her voice cool.

By now Sirius had stood up, his body shaking with a mix of anger and longing. He had wanted her to continue to touch him so bad, and he was furious with Ron, not only for interrupting, but for yelling at her like was.

Remus and Tonks quickly stepped up beside Sirius, watching the couple in front of them.

"I was at work Hermione." Ron said. "I didn't know you were going to go and warm up with the first male you could find."

"I wasn't Ron. I got drunk last night and passed out while we were talking. Nothing happened. I had only just woken up when you showed up screaming." Hermione insisted.

"I saw what I saw Hermione WEASLEY. You were in his arms, touching him. I heard all about how you two were dancing at our engagement party like a couple in love, but I didn't want to believe it." Ron said.

Sirius stepped forward, his mouth open. Remus put his hand on Sirius' arm, stopping him from moving in to the fight. Sirius looked over at his friend to see Remus shake his head.

Hermione's face turned bright red. "WHAT? We danced one dance. Which is more than I can say for you, since you spent most of the night MISSING."

Ron felt his own face flame with embarrassment, and felt another stab of guilt. "Look, I don't want to argue. I'm sure you are telling me the truth." he said calmly. "Let's just go home, okay?"

"Fine Ronald." she snapped.

Ron reached over and took her arm. "Sorry about that Remus." he said.

Remus nodded, but didn't say a word. Tonks had her lips set in a grim line. Sirius looked over to see Hermione staring back at him, an apologetic look on her face.

He forced himself to smile at her, and saw her relax slightly, smiling back. Ron apparated them out of the living room, and until she disappeared her eyes never left his.

As soon as they were gone, Sirius spun around on Remus. "Why didn't you let me get involved?" he growled.

"You would have made it worse Sirius. You don't want her to end up hating you. You have to let her fight her own battles with Ron." Remus said.

"I'm going to kill him. How dare he come in here and accuse her of having an affair and treat her like that when he just left his mistresses' house?" Sirius snapped, anger glowing bright in his dark eyes.

"Were you two touching?" Tonks asked softly.

Sirius spun around to look at her. "What difference does it make?"

"None, I just think it is sweet." she said grinning.

"Don't get any ideas. The girl was half asleep, she didn't know what she was doing." Sirius said, trying to convince himself more than Tonks.

"We need to go have our talk with Harry sooner than we thought." Remus said, breaking the subject up.

"Talk with Harry?" Sirius asked, turning back to his friend.

"We decided we need to tell Harry everything, he can handle Ron better than anyone else." Remus explained.

"Sounds good, I'm coming with you." Sirius said.

"As upset as you are, do you think it's a good idea?" Tonks asked.

"Harry is my godson, I want to be there." Sirius snapped, staring for the bathroom. He stopped and turned around. "Besides, I have to do everything I can for her. She deserves better."

He was half way up the stairs when he stopped again. "Oh, Remus?"

"Yes?" Remus replied.

"You should invest in some of the twin's No-Snore potion." he said, leaping up the remaining stairs for the shower.

Tonks sighed as Sirius left the room. She turned to her boyfriend, pulling him in for an embrace.

"I snore?" Remus asked her.

She buried her face in his chest. "Not really loud."


	10. Shameless

**__**

Anything But Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Set up: Sirius Black never died. This story is set three years after the trio left Hogwarts.

****

Summary: Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she is marrying someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

****

A/N: _IMPORTANT: I changed my pen name from Charmedleolvr to Sarmoti._ I did this because I don't watch Charmed anymore, and even when I did I didn't like Leo much after season one. I got tired of the Charmed name. My email is staying the same though, it's always going to be charmedleolvr w/ yahoo. I hope I haven't lost any readers or confused anyone with the name change.

Second note: I used one of my favorite Garth Brooks songs for this chapter, Shameless. Read the little bit of it I used, and if you get a chance, read the rest of the lyrics online. To me this is the perfect Sirius/Hermione song. I think it is exactly how he would feel about her.

And for my thank yous! Rane, EsScaper, Marissa, Razberry, Cookie dough & everyone else I love you all so much, your reviews are wonderful! Remember if you get the email that is a petition to allow thank you's on please sign it! Also, thanks to everyone who read my new Lucius/Hermione story and left kind reviews :o)

****

Chapter 10 - Shameless

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
I'll do anything at all

And I'm standing here for all the world to see  
Oh baby, that's what's left of me  
Don't have very far to fall

You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in  
I don't break easy, I have my pride  
But if you need to be satisfied

I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer  
Every time I see you standin' there  
I go down upon my knees 

Shameless - Garth Brooks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't you guys send an owl warning me you are going to pop into the kitchen?" Harry grumbled, cleaning up the shards of glass that were all over the floor from the cup he had dropped when his three visitors popped into the room.

"Sorry." Tonks said. "Do you want me to help you clean it up?"

"No. I'm fine." Harry said.

"We wanted to talk to you." Remus said, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table for Tonks and them himself.

Sirius walked around to the other side of the table and pulled his own chair out, while his godson did the same.

"Sure, about what?" Harry asked, looking at the other three.

Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus put his hand on his friend's shoulder to keep him quiet. "About Hermione and Ron." Remus explained.

Harry looked from Sirius to Remus. "I think I know what you are talking about. I talked to Ron before they got married and he swore he was just looking and promised to be faithful."

"Do you know what happened on their wedding night?" Tonks asked quietly.

Harry turned to her with a confused look on his face. "I really didn't want to know about their wedding night."

"They didn't have one." Tonks said. "They didn't have one because Ron left her alone all night claiming he had to work. He also left her alone all night last night."

"HE DID WHAT?" Harry said jumping up from his chair.

"You heard me." Tonks said.

"Fred and George never would have asked him to work on his honeymoon." Harry said, pacing the room.

"We figured that out all ready." Sirius growled.

"He lied to me. He's been seeing that girl, hasn't he? On his wedding night!" Harry said, mostly to himself.

"Harry, sit down, you are making me nervous." Remus said.

Harry sat back down. "Is she okay?"

"She stayed the night alone the first night, but she stayed with us last night." Tonks said. "Ron showed up to get her first thing this morning and they got in a fight. They left, but I think she is okay."

"What did they get in a fight about? Did she confront Ron about the girl?" Harry asked.

Tonks looked at Sirius before answering Harry's question. "No. Hermione was upset last night, and Sirius sat up with her for awhile, they fell asleep on the couch, and Ron apparated in to see them laying together. He blew up."

"What right did he have to blow up at her when he left her alone on their honeymoon to see his girlfriend?" Harry answered, his voice loud and hard.

"We have to do something." Remus said.

"What can we do? Hermione is very independent, she won't want us interfering with this. You know how she gets, she won't want us to know anything is wrong. She'd kill us if we got involved." Harry said.

"YOU WANT US TO SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING?" Sirius yelled, jumping out of his own seat, his face red. "That boy is breaking her spirit. I watched some of it die in her eyes last night and it broke my heart. I refuse to sit around and watch him turn her into a shadow of what she is now!"

Harry looked up at his godfather, his mouth hanging open. Tonks and Remus were also staring at Sirius, identical looks of shock on their faces.

"Are you okay Sirius?" Harry finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Bloody hell." Sirius said calmly, running his hand through his hair, and turning his back to the room. "No, I'm not okay Harry."

Tonks kicked Remus under the table, he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what Sirius was thinking. Was he really going to tell Harry of all people the way he felt?

"Why?" Harry asked, a suspicion forming in his brain. "Why are you so upset?"

Sirius turned around, looking his godson in the face. "Because I love her."

Harry saw it in the older man's eyes. "You do love her."

"I have for a long time." Sirius admitted, staring at the ground now.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Harry asked calmly.

Remus raised his eyebrow and tried to hide his laughter, this was a question Sirius had to be tired of by now. Tonks reached out and took his hand, squeezing it softly.

Sirius sighed. "She is too good for me Harry. She deserves the world and I can't give it to her."

"You could have given her loyalty, devotion, love, honesty, isn't that the most important thing? That is what Ginny and I share. I don't shower her with diamonds or words of poetry. I am faithful to her, I make her laugh, I cry with her. You could have given her those things. Ron sure as hell isn't." Harry said. "I want to see you happy Sirius. I love you."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I am a bitter, broken man Harry. Besides, I'm too damn old for her."

"Who is too damn old?" Ginny said, stepping into the kitchen and smiling at the group around the table.

Behind her, Ron and Hermione entered the room. "Ginny, you aren't too old." Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

Ginny turned to her. "Not me, Sirius just said it."

Ron and Hermione both turned to Sirius, whose face was now red.

Harry looked at his godfather for a moment. "Ron, can I talk to you outside?" he asked.

Ron nodded and stepped through the room and out the back door with Harry.

Tonks turned to Hermione and smiled. "How are you doing?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm okay." She was clutching black material in her hand, squeezing it as she spoke.

Ginny noticed a silent question in the air and realized they might want privacy. "I'm going to go clean up before I start sandwiches for lunch." she said. "See you later Tonks, Sirius, Remus."

"Bye Ginny." Remus said.

After the redhead had skipped from the room, Tonks turned to Hermione. "Are you really okay?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess. He didn't say anything more to me. He is acting like everything is fine now."

"We will go now, give you a chance to settle in. Don't hesitate to come over if you need us." Tonks said, hugging the girl.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." Tonks grinned.

Remus walked up and embraced her next, kissing her cheek. "She is right, call us if you need us."

She nodded before turning to Sirius. "Can I talk to you a moment before you go?"

He nodded and after Tonks and Remus left, he stepped around the table.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked, stepping up beside her.

"I'm fine." she smiled softly up at him. "I wanted to give you your shirt back." she said, handing him the black shirt she had worn all night.

Sirius took it from her and looked at it for a moment. "You can keep it." he said, handing it back to her.

He expected her to insist he keep it, but instead she tucked it back into her arms. "Thanks."

"No problem." he said, turning to leave. Her small hand on his arm stopped him.

"I am sorry about this morning, I…"

"Don't worry about I Hermione. It's okay." he interrupted her.

She smiled gently. "Thanks for last night Sirius. For staying with me, for bringing me the potion, for being my friend. I needed you and you were there."

She reached up and kissed his cheek softly.

Sirius resisted the urge to pull her to him for a more personal kiss. Instead he smiled at her. "I didn't mind at all Hermione. Anytime you need me, I'm here for you."

Sirius stepped away from her and exited the kitchen, he was halfway through the living room when Hermione heard the pop that meant he was gone. She felt strangely empty knowing he wasn't around anymore.

"Is everything okay?" Ginny asked, bouncing back in the room.

Hermione turned to her friend. "Huh? Oh…sure.. Yeah…"

Ginny raised her eyebrow but didn't comment on her friends vacant expression. "Do you want to help me make sandwiches?"

Hermione nodded, following her friend over to the counter a she slipped the black shirt on over her tank top. "Sounds good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry quickly cast a silencing charm before turning on his friend. "You lied to me."

Ron stopped moving, his face turning white. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't try to lie now Ron. You do know what I am talking about. You told me you were just looking. You promised to be faithful. I know that you haven't stayed with Hermione at all on your honeymoon." Harry said. "I know you weren't working. Is it Brenda?"

Ron opened his mouth slowly. "I… no…."

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME NOW!" Harry roared.

"Fine! Damn it. Yes Harry, it's Brenda. Okay?" Ron ran his hand over his face. "I don't know what I am doing. I couldn't stay with Hermione because I couldn't sleep with her. I don't know what to do."

"Why did you marry her then?" Harry asked.

"Because I had to." Ron snapped, spinning on his heel to face his friend. "You, mom, Ginny, everyone expected me to. Nobody asked me if I loved her. Nobody asked me if I wanted this. I care about her Harry, I always will, but I don't love her."

"You should let her go. Let her find someone who will love her!" Harry declared, his godfathers face from this morning fresh in his mind.

"I can't hurt her now. I can't let her go and make her alone!" Ron said.

"You can't hurt her? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU ARE HURTING HER BY CHEATING? You are chipping away at her self-esteem Ron."

Ron sighed. "Look, Harry. I am going to cut it off with Brenda, I swear. I am going to make this work with Hermione it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do would be to let her go Ron. Give her a chance to find love with someone who will treat her right and love her back." Harry said calmly.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Please, just give me a chance. Let me try with her. I promise Harry, I'll make it work."

Harry studied his friend for a moment. He felt torn between Ron and Sirius. He saw the love in his godfather's eyes this morning, the man needed her. But Ron was already married to her.

He sighed. "Fine. But if you don't break it off with Brenda, and treat Hermione right immediately I will break more than your wand."

Ron nodded, but didn't say anything else. He turned from his best friend and walked into the house, already trying to figure out what to tell Brenda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" Ginny asked, putting the tomato on the cutting board.

"Huh?"

"You have been staring at that piece of bread for ten minutes, what are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, would you hate me if things with Ron didn't work out?" Hermione asked, looking over at her friend.

"Of course I wouldn't hate you. Whatever makes you happy. I'm not blind Hermione, I can tell things are not going well with Ron." Ginny said. "But that gives me something to think about now.."

"What?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You don't think things will work out with Ron and you are walking around here in a daze acting like you just fell in love. The only question is with who?"

Hermione felt her face flame up, and she knew she was turning red.

"Hey guys, that looks great!" Harry said, stepping into the kitchen. "Hermione, why are you red?"

"She got hot." Ginny said, "It's really hot in the kitchen."

"Food!" Ron said, stepping into the kitchen behind Harry. Come on guys, let's eat!"

Ginny laughed as she sat down a plate full of sandwiches. "Dig in!'

Harry studied Hermione for a moment before looking to Ron, who had a piece of ham hanging out of his mouth. Harry found himself hoping that Ron would mess up, and Sirius could step in.

Hermione deserved someone who loved her. She deserved Sirius.


	11. Iris

**__**

Anything But Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Set up: Sirius Black never died. This story is set three years after the trio left Hogwarts.

****

Summary: Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she is marrying someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

****

A/N: What a fast update! Go me! I am so proud of me! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. And I have had a couple people point out that Ron is getting to out of character. I am trying to correct that. I don't want him to be completely out of character, but he is the 'bad guy' of the story. I'm trying though! I don't want him to be completely evil and hateful.

I think this is my favorite chapter so far, and I hope you guys love it!

****

Chapter 11- Iris

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closets to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

And all I cant taste in this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You kicked me." Ginny moaned, turning over on the floor.

"Your head was on my feet, what did you expect?" Ron grumbled.

"Would you two shut up?" Hermione snapped from her place on the couch.

"Whose idea was it for all of us to camp out in the living room anyways?" Harry grumbled, rolling over on his back.

"Yours sweetheart." Ginny said. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry said. After the conversation with Ron yesterday, Harry had felt determined to keep an eye on his friend. He had decided the four of them should have a mini-party and then camp out in the living room. Ron wouldn't be able to leave if everyone was around.

"What time is it?" Hermione mumbled. She had barely slept all night. Ginny and Harry had fallen asleep on the floor by the fireplace together, but Ron had stretched out at their feet, where there was only room for one.

"Eight in the morning." Harry replied, checking his watch.

"Mom will be up soon to make breakfast." Ginny said.

Hermione stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'm going to go start coffee." Ginny said, standing up.

"I'm going back to sleep." Harry grumbled, turning over.

Ron looked around the living room as he sat up. He was going to have to make his decision today, Brenda or Hermione. Shaking his hair away from his face, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Fred and George were both sitting at the table already as Ginny poured them fresh coffee.

"Morning." Ron muttered, sitting across from them.

"Morning." George replied, but Fred only nodded at Ron, his usual smile missing.

"Fred?" Ron said.

"Ron." Fred replied, before standing up and leaving the room.

Ron watched him leave. "What is his problem?"

George shrugged. "I don't know. He won't tell me."

Ron felt his stomach drop slightly. There was no way Fred knew also, right? "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you sleeping on our couch?" Tonks asked Sirius, her hands on her hips.

Sirius sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't sleep at home."

"Sure. I bet that is the reason." she replied, a knowing smile on her face. "I am glad you told Harry."

"Why? What difference does it make?" Sirius asked.

"Because now you know you have his approval if you decide to admit to Hermione how you feel." Tonks said, sitting down on the couch beside her cousin.

"I am not admitting anything to Hermione, ever. I wish you would drop it." Sirius replied.

"Fine. I'll drop it for now." she smiled. "Remember we won't be home tonight. The full moon is tonight so Remus is going to Hogwarts and I am going to go visit a friend of mine from the Ministry."

Sirius stood up. "I guess I'll go home and get cleaned up. I need to clean the house up a bit. That damn owl of Ron's makes a mess in my kitchen every time it shows up."

" I'm going to go check on Hermione before I leave. I'll come over when I get home tomorrow." Tonks said, kissing his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love your hair that color." Hermione said, sitting down on a white bench in the Burrow's garden.

"Thanks." Tonks said, patting her neon green hair. "So how are things?"

"Fine. We had fun last night. Harry decided we should have a mini party and then we all crashed in the living room." Hermione explained.

"Can I ask you something and would you promise to be honest with me?" Tonks asked Hermione, taking her hand.

"Sure, what?"

"Why do you doubt that you will ever find true love?" Tonks asked.

Hermione sighed and stared at the ground. After a few moments she looked up at her friend. "I fell in love once. I fell in love with someone who never saw me that way, and never will. I spent months wishing and dreaming, but nothing came of it. I don't think I could fall for someone else because I'll always try to compare that person to the person I loved. And nobody could ever compare to him."

Tonks frowned. She hadn't realized Hermione had actually loved that famous quidditch player she had dated. "But if you don't love him anymore, why can't you try to open your heart to someone else?"

Hermione turned red. "That is the problem." she mumbled. "I thought I didn't anymore, but I realized I still love him."

Tonks didn't say anything. Was Hermione talking about Krum? For some reason Tonks didn't think so now. She sighed. "Look, I have to go, I'm already late meeting my friend. I told her I would be there at five o'clock. Do you want to come with me?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I am going to pack a dinner and surprise Ron at the shop. I think we need to spend some time together tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are joking right?" Brenda snapped, turning on Ron quickly, blonde hair flying around her face. They were in the back storeroom of the twin's shop, and Ron was glad he had thought to cast a silencing charm.

"I didn't tell them. They guessed on their own." Ron said.

"You are surprised that they guessed where you were going? Ron, did you think any of them really thought you were working?" she said.

Ron paused. "I don't know what I thought. I don't know what I am doing. I don't know anything anymore."

Brenda sighed, stepping up and laying her hand on his arm. "I'm not playing games anymore Ron. They have a right to say me or her. It's up to you to decide who it will be."

Ron ran his hand down his face. "I don't know what I want."

Brenda smiled as she raised her hands up, unbuttoning her shirt slowly. "Let me show you what you want." she purred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys. Have either one of you seen Ron?" Hermione asked, stepping up to the front counter. She was carrying a small basket. "I brought him dinner since he is working late."

Fred felt his face darken. Did he cover for his cheating brother or let her walk in and catch him? It would probably devastate her to see them together, but she needed to know, and it would be best if she saw it for herself.

"He's in the storage room Hermione." Fred answered, without a smile on his face.

"Thanks." she said. Hermione squared her shoulders and she walked to the back of the store. Spending some time with Ron would help her decided what to do next.

Fred stepped from behind the counter and followed her to the back. He had a feeling she was going to need him in a minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron lifted Brenda against the wall, moving faster as he reached up to kiss her. Every time he thought he could leave her, this happened.

Brenda was moaning and growling, and Ron didn't hear the door open until it was too late.

"WHAT THE HELL?" His wife screamed, standing in the doorway, a look of shock and anger on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione felt the blood drain from her body. She had known along where Ron was, and who he was with. But actually seeing them was a whole new level of shock and pain.

Dropping the basket, Hermione spun and collided with Fred. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. Fred helped her walk back to the front of the store, holding her the entire time. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up at him, and he was surprised to see her eyes were dry. "I have to go." she mumbled before disappearing from his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TONKS!" Hermione yelled, appearing in her friend's kitchen. "TONKS!"

"She isn't here." Sirius said gently, stepping into the kitchen. "She is staying with her friend tonight, remember?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Hermione said. Sirius noticed she was shaking and pale. "Are you staying here while they are gone?"

"Not really. I just decided to come over and borrow some books." Sirius lied. He didn't want to admit to her that he was napping on their couch. It seemed to be the only place he wanted to be right now.

"Oh." she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I wanted Tonks." Hermione said, feeling her control start to slip as her eyes began to burn.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, noticing.

Hermione looked over at him. He was leaning against the kitchen door wearing black slacks and a white t-shirt. His hair was slightly messy and hanging down beside his face. His eyes showed the concern he felt for her.

Hermione took a deep breath. "No…" she whispered, falling into his embrace as he quickly moved across the kitchen to her.

Sirius held her as she began to cry. He didn't ask what was wrong, he just held her, stroking her hair.

After what felt like hours, Hermione pulled away from him, looking up with red eyes. "I said I wasn't going to cry anymore." she sniffled.

"What happened?" he asked, his hands still on her arms.

"I don't want to talk about it yet." she mumbled, not wanting to admit what a fool she was. "Please, can you just stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. I was just going home, do you want to go back to my place?" he asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his chest as he apparated them into his own kitchen.

Hermione let go of him, sitting down in the nearest chair. Sirius looked around at his small home, feeling glad that he had cleaned it up.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with vacant eyes. "Not really." she mumbled.

"The sun is setting, would you like to go outside?" he asked.

"Okay." Hermione said, standing up and walking out the backdoor. Sirius quickly followed her out, standing behind her.

"It is beautiful out here." she whispered as the sun slowly went down.

Sirius stepped up beside her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Hermione looked over at him. "I decided to take Ron dinner tonight at work. I thought we could spend some time together and decide what we were going to do. I walked in on him shagging his mistress up against the wall."

Sirius felt torn between apparating right to Ron and killing him and going to her and holding her. Deciding she needed him more at that moment, he quickly opened his arms up, drawing her to his chest. "God Hermione…" he whispered.

"I can't believe it. I knew it all along. I am not stupid. But I guess seeing it right in my face reminded me of what a sham of a marriage we have. He was kissing her in places I've never been kissed and she was moaning and they both looked so happy. Damn it." she cried out. "It made me realize what a failure I was. I can't even be a wife the right way."

"Don't blame yourself for one minute Hermione. You are not a failure." Sirius demanded, holding her closer to him. His heart was beating fast and he wanted nothing more than to admit everything to her. Confess how he felt. Get down on one knee and beg her to give him a chance.

Hermione moved her head, looking up at him. The setting sun was reflected in his eyes, which were darker than usual. "I am…."

"Perfect." Sirius finished, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Evil Cliffhanger!


	12. Stay

**Anything But Mine**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Set up:** Sirius Black never died. This story is set three years after the trio left

**Hogwarts.Summary:** Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she is marrying someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine

**A/N:** I have never felt so loved and hated all at once! I am sorry for the evil cliffy, so here you go! I think cookiedough had an idea if anyone ever wants to leave messages on my live journal, it's PhantomsAngel48. Meanwhile, review please! I have never had a story hit 300 reviews, and I would love to see it happen! I love you all for your support!Chapter 12 - Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah _

Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare

Stay (The Brass Bed Song) - Josh Gracin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's heart forgot to beat for a moment, shock ran through every muscle in her body as she felt Sirius press his lips to hers.

She had wanted this moment for so many years, and yet she had no idea what to do. She had no idea why it was happening.

Sirius moved his lips softly over hers. Her mouth was closed tightly, yet her lips were warm and soft. She wasn't kissing him back, and Sirius was afraid. Rejection was an awful thing, and it was now or never.

He brought his hands up from her side to cup her face, her warm cheeks in his palms. He tilted her head gently, keeping contact with her lips. Sirius silently begged her to respond, to kiss him back, to love him.

Hermione closed her eyes. This was cheating. She was married. Ron didn't seem to care though. Ron was sleeping with the blonde. Hermione didn't love Ron. So many thoughts ran through her mind at once.

She didn't know why this was happening, but it was her only chance to go after true happiness, even if only for a minute. Unsure of how to properly kiss, Hermione gently moved her lips back against his.

Sirius felt his heart leap. He couldn't stop the moan in the back of his throat as she finally responded to him. He moved gently with her, letting her explore the kiss. Her hands had ran up his arms, and were now clasped together around his neck.

His hands left her face, one traveling up through her soft hair, he wrapped a mass of curls around his hand. The other hand traveled down her back, resting against the cotton of her tank top. He used this hand to pull her flush with his body. The cool night air was tickling the back of his neck as her fingers rested against him.

Sirius gently deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lips. Hermione barely opened her mouth up, but it gave him room. He quickly moved in, tasting her, opening her up further. It was Hermione who moaned this time. A sweet, sexy sound.

Sirius had to make himself break the kiss. He left her lips, but held her close to him. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. Her eyes showed many things. Guilt, desire, fear. "Don't be afraid of me." he whispered.

She bit her lower lip. "I've never really kissed before. I don't know how…" she trailed off. The kiss she had shared with Krum and those few pecks with Ron were hardly kisses at all.

"You were perfect." Sirius whispered. He started to lean back to her mouth.

"Ron." she said.

Sirius stopped. "What about him?"

"I'm married. I can't cheat." she whispered.

"He did." he whispered.

She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. She wanted him, but not because he felt bad for her. "I….."

Sirius raised his lips up, speaking against her ear. "You said you saw Ron kissing her in places you had never been kissed."

He trailed a line of kisses from her ear down to the corner of her mouth. "Let me kiss you in those places Hermione." he whispered, his voice husky, against her mouth.

He trailed his kisses back up to her ear as she felt her knees grow weak. "Let me show you how you should be loved. Let me show you that you are not a failure of a wife, it's your husband that is a failure. Just for tonight be my wife. Let me make love to you as if it were our honeymoon." he said.

Hermione's world spun. She clung to his shoulders with both her hands, trying to clear her mind, figure out what to do. The right thing to do would be to walk away right now, but could she walk away from everything she had ever wanted?

Sirius held her tight, afraid to loosen his grip and give her a chance to run from him. He was laying it all on the line here. It was up to her where they would go next. His heart was now in the palm of her hand.

She looked over his shoulder at the night sky. Sparkling brighter than any other star out there was his star. The dog star. Sirius. She watched it for only a moment before turning back to him. She looked into his eyes, wishing she knew where this was coming from. Closing her own eyes, she leaned up, pressing her lips to his this time.

Sirius felt relief and desire course through him at the same time. She hadn't taken off running from him. She was kissing him. She seemed uncertain, and she quickly pulled back, even in the near dark he could see her cheeks were red. "I don't know how…"

"I'll show you." he whispered, gathering her to him and kissing her. He applied just the right amount of pressure, moving his lips against hers, running his tongue along her lips, tracing them, before darting in her mouth, tasting her.

Soon she was kissing him back, moving her own tongue, finding a rhythm. Her hands were still clutching his shoulders, and he ran his hands back up to the side of her face. "Come inside." he whispered against her lips.

She nodded, and felt him lean down and pick her up, sweeping her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her inside. He didn't set her down until they were in his bedroom.

She looked around at the red curtains and carpet. There was a brass bed up against the wall, red and gold sheets adorned it. There was a small nightstand against the wall of the side of the bed they were standing at, the only thing on it was a snow globe. Hermione recognized it instantly, it was the star globe.

She was going to ask him about it, but he reached down and pulled her to him again, chasing away all thoughts of the snow globe. His kiss was harder, more demanding this time. His hands clutching her arms, his body hard against hers.

He didn't break the kiss as his hands traveled down to intertwine with hers. Their fingers locking together. His fingers rubbed hers, twisting them. He let go of her hands quickly, running up her arms and back to her neck.

Hermione heard the small clink of something hitting the floor but didn't bother to look down. His hand was trailing down her chest now, resting against the top of her breast.

Sirius felt his heart pounding so hard he was sure it was going to break right out of his chest. She was here, in his room, and she wanted him. She was warm and soft and everything he thought she would be.

Lifting her up, he laid her down on the bed. Slowly he crawled over her, balancing above her. She looked up at him, her hair pillowed around her face. Tonight she was his.

"I've never…." she whispered.

"I know." he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. No man had touched her before. If Sirius had it his way, no other man would ever touch her again. "Trust me." he whispered.

"I do." she replied, closing her eyes as his lips met hers again, sweet and gentle.

Sirius left her lips and started a trail of kisses across her face and down her neck, his hands still on her face. Hermione threw her head back to give him access to her neck. She felt the fire running down her spine as he gently kissed and nipped at her.

She ran her hands along the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up, he took his hands off her face and let his shirt fall to the floor.

Sirius reached down and ran his hands along her belly, gathering her tank top and pushing it up. She slipped it off as soon as he pushed it to her head. Sirius moved his kisses down to her shoulders, pushing her hair out of the way as he went. She tasted like heaven, he couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of her skin. His fingers slipped under her bra straps, slipping them off of her shoulders.

Hermione felt incredible. She knew nobody else would make her feel like this. The desperation to feel all of him was painful. She couldn't stand the waiting. She knew she wanted him now. She felt Sirius undo the back of her bra, and he threw it on the ground.

He moaned with desire when he saw her perfect breasts before him. The nipples grew hard in the exposed air. Sirius lowered his mouth to her and flicked his tongue over her hard nipples, until she was uncontrollably moaning.

Sirius lowered his hands to her legs, running his hands up them as he kissed her stomach. He ran his hands up her skirt and unzipped it. She wiggled out of it and it went flying across the room.

Hermione put her hand on Sirius' chest and gently felt him. On the couch yesterday morning she had wondered what it would feel like to touch him, skin against skin. Now she knew, it was the most amazing feeling.

Deciding she wanted more, but unsure how to ask, Hermione pushed him off of her so he would roll over. She climbed over him and ran a trail of kisses across his face. She continued her trail of kisses down his neck, onto his chest. Hermione spent a lot of time kissing his chest before working her way down.

She ran her lips and tongue along the line of his pants, until he was moaning her name. She fumbled with the zipper on his pants, and he reached down to help her, sliding out of them. Sirius reached down and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back up to his face so he could kiss her.

He could taste desire on her lips, her could smell her excitement. He needed her more than he had needed any woman before. Flipping around again, he lay over her, his hands by her head, only her lace underwear and his silk boxers separating them.

He began his trail of kisses down Hermione's body again, using his fingers to slip the lace off of her, his mouth finding her moist curls. He suckled her. Hermione didn't know it could feel this good, to be kissed like this. She looked in his eyes as he brought his face back up to her for more kisses. She could taste herself on his lips, and it was a strange yet sexy feeling.

Hermione laid on her back as he moved himself over her. She parted her legs for him, fear coursing through her along with desire. As Sirius made his entry into her soft folds, he brought his mouth down on hers again. "Trust me." he whispered against her lips, and then he plunged, taking her innocence, making her his. A feeling of violent love ripped through him, he never felt anything like this before. He was one with her, and nothing could ever take that away.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved in a slow and steady rhythm. Unsure of what to do, she tried to match his pace, moving up to meet him. She must have been doing something right, because he was moaning softly and kissing her with deep, hard kisses.

When Sirius climaxed, he moaned her name. It brought her to her peak and she screamed his name. Sirius didn't pull out, he laid over her, gentle and hard. Sweat was running down their skin, pooling where they were joined together. She studied his face for a moment, before bringing her lips up to kiss him again. She began kissing him passionately.

Finally, Sirius rolled off of her, quickly gathering her to him, holding her against his chest as their hearts slowed down. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius laid awake for hours, holding her while she slept. Her gentle breath tickled his skin. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he whispered the words he had been too scared to say tonight. "I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up slowly. The morning light was trickling through the window, teasing her vision. She moved and felt something warm against her stomach. They had shifted in their sleep, and were now spooning. Sirius was up against her, his body lined up perfect with hers. His arm was wrapped around her stomach, holding her tight.

Hermione sighed. This was what heaven felt like. The sun was beautiful coming up through the window. She looked over at the star globe and smiled. A twinkle on the floor caught her eye, and she moved her head slightly. There, on the floor amongst their discarded clothes, was her engagement and wedding ring. She raised her hand up, and noticed it was bare.

Before she could ponder it, a knock on the window drew her attention. There was Pig, letter attached to his foot, pecking against the glass.

Her stomach rolled, and she felt herself tremble.

"What's that?" Sirius mumbled, waking up to Pig's tapping.

"It's Pig, at your window." she whispered.

Sirius at up immediately. Ron's owl? Reaching for his wand, he waved it and the window opened. Pig swooped in immediately, dropping the letter in Hermione's lap.

She sat up, pulling the sheets up around her. "How did he know I was here?" she whispered, before opening the letter.

Hermione,

I am so sorry for yesterday. I never meant to hurt you. I know you have run to stay with Remus or Sirius, and I only ask that you come home. Let's talk and work this out. We are married, and need to act like it now.

Love,

Ron

Her tears spilled down on the fresh parchment. Sirius looked up, to see her eyes on him. Angst filled him, along with a powerful anger. He could see what was coming in her eyes.

He should beg her to stay, not to leave. He should confess his love, tell her what she means to him. Instead he looks at her, anger in his face. "Don't you ever do what makes you happy?"

"I have to do what is right." she said, pulling the sheets around her as she stands up. Slowly she reaches down and picks up her rings. Not looking Sirius in the face, she slips them back on her finger. Gathering her clothes, she steps out of his bedroom, not looking back.

If she had looked back, she would have seen the look of hurt on his face, the one tear trickling down his cheek. He had held everything for one night, and now he was loosing it all.


	13. Paralyzed

**__**

Anything But Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Set up: Sirius Black never died. This story is set three years after the trio left Hogwarts.

****

Summary: Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she is marrying someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

****

A/N: The first three paragraphs of this chapter gave me a visual that left me gasping for air and soaked in drool.

I would like to take a moment to offer my thoughts and prayers to everyone affected by Hurricane Katrina along the Gulf Coast. I am praying for all of you, and we are doing all we can here in Ohio to help.

Honest reviews please, I am not impressed with this chapter, but after re-reading it three times, I couldn't find anything else to do with it.

****

Chapter 13- Paralyzed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Oh, it's a strange desire  
you can not lie  
that's a needless fight  
This is where your sanity gives in  
and love begins  
Never lose your grip  
don't trip  
don't fall  
you'll lose it all

Paralyzed - The Cardigans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius listened to Hermione in his bathroom getting dressed. He sat there for only a moment before jumping out of bed. Throwing on his black boxers, he stormed out of his room and threw open the bathroom door.

Hermione was leaning against the counter, tears running down her cheeks. She had dressed quickly, and her curls were pulled up in a sloppy ponytail. The anger Sirius felt disappeared quickly. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Hermione looked up to see Sirius, wearing only a pair of black boxers, looking at her with concern in his eyes. She smiled weakly. "Shouldn't you be screaming at me?"

Sirius leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "I would never yell at you, no matter what."

"I have to do what is right, no matter what your or anyone else thinks. I wasn't raised to run from my problems. I have avoided them long enough. What happened between us last night was wrong." she said softly. "It was nice, but it was wrong. I know you were just trying to make me feel better and show me I'm not a bad person, and I appreciate it, but I have to go home now."

Sirius stared at her. Did she actually think he slept with her only out of pity? "Hermione, until last night, I hadn't slept with a woman since before I went to Azkaban." he said. "I wanted to wait until it was right. I wouldn't sleep with you strictly out of pity."

She looked up at him with red eyes. "Then I don't understand what happened, and right now I don't think I want to understand, it will make all of this worse."

"So you are just going to leave? Go back to Ron after he cheated on you?" Sirius snapped.

She moved away from the counter, standing in the middle of the bathroom. "I cheated on him!" she cried. "I'm not any better now."

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "Damn it Hermione. What happened last night was different!"

"How?" she asked. "How was me having sex with you any different then Ron having sex with that girl?" she sighed. "I need to go." she said, stepping past him and walking down the hall.

"Because we didn't have sex. I wasn't having sex with you. I made love to you…" he said softly to her retreating form.

She paused but didn't turn around. "Is there really a difference Sirius?" she mumbled, and then with a pop she was gone.

Sirius sat down on the top step, staring into space. Sirius knew he had been right all along, she would never love someone as old and ruined as he was. Last night had been a moment of desperation and lust on her part.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean she never came home?" Fred asked Harry, pouring a cup of coffee.

"I mean Hermione didn't come home at all. Ron didn't either, I thought they were together." Harry explained, feeling a brick drop in his stomach. He had thought Ron was trying to make things work by taking Hermione away overnight.

Fred sighed, sipping the hot liquid. "Harry, do you know who Brenda is?" he asked.

Harry sat his cup down slowly. "What happened Fred?" he asked as calm as he could.

"So you know everything?" Fred asked, seeing a sudden understanding flash in his brother-in-law's eyes.

Harry nodded, waiting on the twin to continue.

"Hermione walked in on Ron shagging her last night in the storeroom. Hermione apparated out and I haven't seen her since. I fired Brenda right away and Ron left after that."

Harry sat for a moment, feeling many things at once. He felt awful for Hermione, who must be hurting. But most of all, Harry felt betrayed. He had believed Ron when he promised to fix things just the day before. "I see." he said calmly.

Fred saw the anger in Harry's bright green eyes. "I was hoping she came home last night. I was getting worried about her."

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Fred shrugged. "I'm not sure. He followed Brenda out, I don't know if he stayed with her."

"Hermione probably went to Remus'. Ginny!" he called out.

Fred raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. His baby sister came bouncing in the room moments later. "Morning." she said, kissing Fred's cheek before plopping down in Harry's lap.

Harry gently pushed her back out of his lap. "Ginny, I need you to send a message to Tonks, use Hedwig. Make sure Hermione is with her and Remus."

"What's going on?" she asked, her eyes filling with concern.

"Hermione walked in on Ron shagging Brenda last night." Harry said.

"RON DID WHAT?" Ginny yelled, sounding like her mom.

"He was with Brenda." Fred repeated.

The look in Ginny's eyes was pure evil. "I'll kill him." she muttered.

"Not if I get him first." Harry and Fred both said at the same time.

"Look, instead of sending Hedwig, I'll just go over and see if she is there, if she is, she might need me." Ginny said.

"Okay. Let me know as soon as possible." Harry said, leaning up in his chair to kiss her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and didn't recognize anything. Sitting up quickly, he realized he was in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Slowly, the events of last night came rushing back at him.

Kissing Brenda with passion, his zipper being pulled down, the feeling of being inside her, Hermione walking in, the look on her face, the look in Fred's eyes. Brenda laughing, Fred firing her. They came back here and Ron wanted to go find Hermione. Brenda had left, angry at Ron.

Ron had sat down, thinking about everything. Knowing he was wrong, and knowing he had to fix things, he had sent Pig out with a letter to Hermione.

Ron knew she had run to Sirius and Remus for comfort and a place to stay, so he sent Pig there. Reaching down to grab his clothes, Ron started for the shower. He needed to clean up and go home. Hermione would be there by then and they could talk this out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean she caught him?" Tonks asked, her voice barely a deadly whisper.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know any details. I just know Fred was there and said Hermione walked in on Ron shagging Brenda. Fred flipped out on Brenda and fired her. He said Hermione left without a tear in her eye. I figured she would have come here."

"She might have, but we were not home. The end of the full moon was last night, so Remus was away. I went and stayed with an old friend of mine."

"Honey, I'm home!" an extremely tired but cheerful voice called out from the living room.

"We are in the kitchen." Tonks called out.

Ginny turned around as Remus walked in, looking worn out and tired. There were fresh scratches around his nose and chin. He had on a fresh robe, but the shredded one in his hand was evidence of his transformation.

"Good morning Ginny." he said, smiling at the redhead. He walked over and kissed Tonks on the cheek. "Why all the long faces?" he asked, yawning.

"Hermione caught Ron cheating last night and nobody knows where she is now." Tonks said.

Remus spun around from the coffee maker. "WHAT?" he asked, his eyes flashing yellow, showing the wolf wasn't completely gone yet.

Ginny cowered against her chair, not use to the werewolf's anger. "She walked in on Ron and Brenda last night." she squeaked.

"What do you mean nobody knows where she is?" Remus asked, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"She left the shop without telling Fred where she was going. We thought she might have come here, but I just found out you both were gone." Ginny explained. "Where else would she have gone?"

Tonks looked over at Remus. "You don't think?" she asked.

Remus looked at her for a moment. "I'll go check now." he said, before disappearing with a pop.

Ginny looked back at Tonks. "Where did he go?"

"To see if she is with Sirius." Tonks answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now is not a good time." Sirius said as Remus appeared in his bedroom.

"Put your pants on." Remus muttered, sniffing the room. "You slept with her."

Sirius spun around. "How did…." he paused. "Never mind. Damn werewolf." he muttered.

"Where is she now? Everyone is worried sick about her." Remus asked.

Sirius zipped up his jeans. "She got an owl from Ron, asking her to come home and try again." Sirius paused. "So she went."

"She left you? After you told her how you felt?" Remus asked, he was sure Hermione would feel the same away about Sirius.

Sirius pulled a sweater down over his head. "I didn't tell her how I felt."

"What!" Remus said. "You slept her with but didn't tell her how you felt?"

"The owl came before I could. She thought I slept with her out of sympathy." Sirius said. "I told you she would never see me as anything but Harry's godfather, even after sleeping with me."

"After sleeping with her, how do you see her?" Remus asked.

"Honestly? I don't see her as anything but mine." Sirius said, his voice had an edge of possession to it.

"Come back with me. We need to tell Ginny and Tonks she is okay." Remus said.

"Fine." Sirius growled, trying to hide his broken heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I already know. Harry sent Hedwig over with a message and Ginny left to go back." Tonks said when Remus and Sirius appeared and told her Hermione went home.

"We need to do something now." Remus said. "This has to stop."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Ron called out, entering the Burrow's kitchen. He stepped around the corner and was thrown against the wall by his older brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron snapped at Fred.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Fred snapped back.

"It's not all my fault. Hermione never tried. She never gave us a chance!" Ron said. The words were barely out of his mouth when Harry swung from beside Fred, punching Ron right in the nose.

"You were the one who skipped your own engagement party! You invited your mistress to your wedding! Don't you dare blame this on her. She was…" Harry snarled.

"She was lusting after Sirius!" Ron interrupted, his voice distorted by the blood from his nose.

Fred swung this time, colliding with Ron's cheek. This time Ron swung back, making contact with Harry, breaking his glasses. In a matter of seconds, the three of them were swinging fists wildly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you are okay?" Ginny asked Hermione, sitting down beside her on the bed.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I know I really need to talk to Ron, and at the same time I don't want to."

"Tonks said you might have been at Sirius' last night. Were you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to talk about last night." Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Okay…What was that?" Ginny asked. Both girls paused as they heard something break.

"It came from the ktichen." Hermione said.

"Let's go." Ginny said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Ginny cried out, hands on her hips as she entered the kitchen, Hermione behind her.

Fred paused and looked up at his sister and Hermione. Ron and Harry didn't even notice they had entered the room.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried out weakly. She stepped up, grabbing Harry by the arm, trying to get between them. "Stop it!" She tried to wedge herself further between them, but Harry swung his fist at the same time, punching her right in the eye.

Hermione cried out, grabbing her eye and ducking. Harry looked down in horror. "Hermione!" he cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Just stop it. Everyone just stop it!" she cried out again.

"YOU HIT HER!" Ron cried, throwing himself back at Harry.

Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione. She looked up at Fred who was now standing against the wall, his lip split and his own eye turning black. "Get her out of here!" he snapped at his sister.

Ginny nodded and wrapped her arm tighter around Hermione, taking her back to Tonks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it?" Remus cried out when Ginny appeared in his kitchen, holding Hermione up with one arm.

"They won't stop!" Hermione said. "Remus you have to go break them up. Ron is throwing punches." she said, looking up at them.

Tonks put her hand to her mouth, gasping. Remus' eyes turned yellow with rage, his face distorted into a look of ugly anger. Sirius felt his stomach drop out. He had let her go back to this. A blind rage filled him, and without saying a word, he apparated out of the kitchen.

Hermione was confused for only a moment, before seeing her reflection in the mirror against the back wall. Her eye had already turned black and swelled up.

"No! Ron didn't do this. Harry hit me by accident when I tried to break them up!" she cried out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius appeared with a loud pop, but nether Harry nor Ron noticed. He quickly reached down and grabbed his godson with one hand, pulling him off of Ron and pushing him back.

"Thanks man…" Ron started to say, panting.

Sirius spun around and grabbed Ron by the neck, slamming him against the wall. "How could you hit her!" Sirius yelled, his voice loud and angry. "She doesn't deserve it. You should have never raised a hand to her!"

"I…" Ron choked out, his vision starting to turn black. "Stop… I…."

"You fucking hit her!" Sirius cried out again in a blind rage. "I'll kill you…."


	14. The Nearness of You

**__**

Anything But Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Set up: Sirius Black never died. This story is set three years after the trio left Hogwarts.

****

Summary: Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she is marrying someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

****

A/N: I like this chapter a lot more than the last one. Thank you so much for all of your review. I am almost at 400, and never in my WILDEST dreams did I ever think I could get 400 reviews on any story. I am just…. There are no words!

Someone pointed out that wizards don't need coffeemakers. You are right, but see, it's a _wizard _coffee maker. It brew's it's own coffee, and whenever they empty it, it magically fills itself up again! (lol)

Rane, EsScaper, Fictionalbadguylover, Harrypotterfan, razberrytwist, hermione278, moonynz and everyone else, I love you all so much! It's because of you guys that I get so excited about updating.

****

Chapter 14- The Nearness of You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me  
Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation  
Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

The Nearness of You - Norah Jones

(Song Credit: Jackie, who went through a ton of songs to help me find some fresh material to use! You rock girl! You'll always be Sirius' Sweet Sugarpie!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SIRIUS!" Fred called, scrambling over to the older wizard and his brother. "Let him go, you'll kill him!"

Fred jumped on Sirius' back, trying to pull him off of Ron. Harry was standing behind them, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"HARRY!" Fred yelled. "Help me!"

Harry jumped, running over and grabbing Sirius by the arm. "Sirius, stop!" he said. At the same time there was a series of pops in the room, but nobody paid attention.

Sirius didn't let up on Ron as he turned to look at his godson. Fred was still hanging on to his back, but Sirius didn't seem to notice. He turned back to Ron. "I love her! Damn it, I love her and you are ruining her.!" he cried out, tears of anger and frustration began to form in his eyes. "I love her!" he said again.

Before Harry could tell Sirius that Ron hadn't hit Hermione, Remus ran over, grabbing Sirius' shoulder. "Let him go Padfoot." Remus said, his voice steady and calm.

Sirius looked from Harry to Remus and back to Ron. His eyes were large as he let go of Ron, who slid down the wall holding his neck and gasping for air. Fred slid off of Sirius, kneeling down by Harry.

Sirius turned slowly, and saw Ginny, Tonks and Hermione standing behind him. Hermione's eyes were large, and a look of disbelief was on her face. Ginny had a look of equal shock on her face. Tonks was trying to hide a smile, her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"I……..Sirius tried to explain, his voice was distant and soft as he looked at Hermione.

Remus still had his hand on Sirius' shoulder, and he could feel his friend shaking. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Isn't anyone going to ask me if I'm okay? I'm the one he tried to kill!" Ron snapped from the floor.

"Ron didn't hit Hermione, Sirius." Harry said, stepping behind Remus, hiding himself, "She was trying to break up the fight and I hit her."

Sirius looked over at Hermione again, who nodded to confirm what Harry said.

Ginny stepped away from Tonks, going over to Harry. "Are you okay?" she asked. His lip was bleeding, his eye was swelling, and he couldn't see well because his glasses were broke.

"I'm fine. Hermione, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you." he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine Harry." her voice was small.

Remus walked over to her. "I think I can help." he said, waving his wand over her eye. Hermione felt the pain cool down till it was gone and she could see again from that eye. "It still is bruised a little, but at least the swelling is gone." Remus said.

"Thanks." she replied softly.

"What about me?" Ron growled, still sitting on the floor. There were red marks around his neck from Sirius' hands. His face was cut from his fight with Harry and Fred, and his shirt was ripped.

Sirius walked over to Harry, and put his hand on his godsons back. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had been a bit afraid to admit to his godfather that he had hit Hermione.

"What about you?" Ginny asked her brother, her voice cold, her hands on her hips.

"He tried to kill me!" Ron cried, pointing at Sirius.

Sirius looked over at Ron, before walking over to him. He extended his hand to the younger man to help him up. "Are you okay?"

Ron looked at the outstretched hand, and ignored it, standing up on his own. "Fine." he snapped.

Sirius dropped his hand to his side. He looked over at Tonks and Hermione, not sure what to say. The room grew silent as everyone tried to calm down, gathering their thoughts.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Ron finally said, his voice cold.

She looked up at him. Tonks squeezed her shoulders and spoke before Hermione could. "What is there to talk about?" the older woman asked.

"It's none of your business." Ron snapped. "Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

"Because you cheated on her!" Fred cried out.

"It's not my fault!" Ron said, spinning around to face the twin. "She never tried! We didn't love each other, we shouldn't have married! I didn't know when I married her that she was in love with him!" Ron cried out, pointing a finger at Sirius.

"What?" Harry snapped. "You can't blame this on her!" Harry was done trying to work with Ron. He couldn't trust him anymore. "She did nothing! Nothing! You ran off on your wedding night! You left your own engagement party!"

"She has never been in love with me Ron, I don't know where you get your information." Sirius said, his voice sad. "The way I feel about her is completely one sided."

"Then why was she with you all night last night?" Ron said. "Pig delivered the letter to your place. If she wasn't there cheating on me, why was she there? Admit it, she's married to me and fucking you!"

"Stop it Ron. This has gone far enough." Remus tried to interfere.

Ron spun on Hermione, who had remained silent, clutching Tonks. "Admit it! You don't love me anymore than I love you, you didn't want to try and make it work!"

"Stop it." Hermione whispered.

"I only married you because of everyone else's expectations. Yes, I'll admit it, I've been seeing Brenda all along. Do you know why? Because she is what I have wanted all along. I don't want to be married to you anymore!" he pointed at Sirius. "He loves you, he can have you!"

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed, tears of anger streaming down her face. She was confused and hurting. Her heart was elated to hear Sirius admit he loved her, and she was terrified to believe it. He would end up like Ron, she was sure. True love didn't exist. "JUST STOP IT." she threw Tonks' arm off of her shoulder. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed at Ron. She turned to Sirius. "I hate you both!"

Sirius opened his mouth, desperate to make it right, but she was gone with a crack before he could say anything. He looked over at Remus, his heartache written clearly on his face.

Remus put his hand on Sirius' back. "She'll be okay." he said gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brenda smirked as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Ron thought he could dump her to be with that nerd he was married to. She was going to make the bitch pay.

Taking a hit of her cigarette, Brenda checked the piece of paper on her desk. It was a stolen copy of Ron's wedding guest list. The names and addresses of everyone who had been invited were on the list. But she didn't need them all, there was only one name on the list she needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go get cleaned up." Fred said to Ron. "You need to calm down, and then go see Fudge."

"For what?" Ron mumbled.

"You need to get a divorce." Fred stated.

Ron shot him a dirty look, but he turned and went upstairs. A moment later, they could hear the water running in the shower.

Harry turned to Sirius. "She doesn't hate you."

Sirius looked back to Harry. "It doesn't matter. I can't make her happy."

Remus shook his head. "Where would she have gone?" he asked Ginny and Tonks.

"Maybe our place?" Tonks suggested. "I'll go home and check."

Remus nodded as Tonks disappeared. He turned to Ginny, "Do you know where her parents live?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll go see if she went there."

Once Ginny was gone, Remus turned to Harry. "Go fix your glasses and get yourself cleaned up. You too Fred. I'm going to go check The Three Broomsticks, and places around there. Sirius go home and clean yourself up, then you can help me look for her."

"I'll go with you now." Sirius said.

"No, you will go home and clean up first. You're a mess." Remus stated, giving a Sirius a look that clearly said do as I say.

"Fine." Sirius snapped, disappearing with a pop.

"I hope she is okay." Harry said.

"She will be. I think she was just surprised. That was a lot of emotions put on her at once." Remus said. "I'll let you know when we find her. Let me know if she comes home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you know where to find me?" Hermione mumbled, looking up as Remus sat down beside her.

"Lucky guess." he said quietly, looking around The Three Broomsticks.

"I don't hate him." she whispered. "I don't hate either of them."

"Sirius knows you don't hate him." Remus explained.

"I didn't know he…." she trailed off.

"He has loved you for a long time." Remus told her. "He's been afraid of you rejecting him because of his age and past."

"I use to have such a crush on him in school. I fell in love with him ages ago. He has always been my first love." she admitted, her cheeks pink.

"And now?" Remus gently asked.

"I don't know." she said. "Last night was so….." she stopped, realizing who she was talking to.

Remus smiled. "Don't worry. I already know."

She blushed deeper pink. "He said I was the first since he went to Azkaban, I thought he… you know…. because he felt sorry for me and was desperate for… stuff…."

"Sirius was a playboy in school, he was only interested in playing around and having fun, and he left a trail of broken hearts." Remus explained. "He use to be one of those guys that wanted any woman who showed interest, and love was never part of the deal." he paused. "Since Sirius came back from Azkaban, that has all changed. He grew up Hermione. He's not some hormonal kid anymore. He was waiting for the right woman. He was waiting for you."

She smiled softly. "Why didn't he ever tell me?" she asked, shaking her head.

"He was afraid to." Remus explained.

"And when he finally does, what do I do? I tell him I hate him." she said. "What do I do now?"

"Go to him. Talk to him." Remus said.

She bit her lip. "I need to. What do I say?"

"Whatever is in your heart." Remus answered, patting her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius stepped out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist. He rubbed his face once, clearing the water out of his eyes. He needed to hurry and dress, he was worried about Hermione. Why did he flip out on Ron like that? Why did he confess the way he felt? And why did she have to hear?

She had reacted like Sirius had always expected her to. Of course she hated him. Right now he hated himself.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Sirius stepped into his bedroom.

"I've been waiting for you…." a low voice purred behind him.

Sirius turned and at the same time, the blonde witch standing behind him pushed him against the wall.

"How did you get in here?" Sirius snapped, shoving her off of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you want me Sirius Black." Brenda purred. "I want you…" She reached up to stroke his naked chest with one hand, while using her other hand to unbutton her cloak.

"Get out of here!" Sirius snapped, pushing her hand off of his chest.

"Why? She doesn't love you Sirius. Ron doesn't love me. They are married. We are left all alone and hurting. Why not make each other feel better?" Brenda said, batting her eyelashes as the cloak fell open, revealing a small black nightgown. She didn't know much about Sirius Black, but she knew Hermione loved him. If Hermione thought she could steal Ron back, then Brenda was going to steal Sirius.

Sirius felt his stomach turn. This woman was disgusting. "Cover yourself up and get out of here!" he snapped.

She let the cloak fall from her shoulders, reaching for him again. "I can take the pain away…" she said, and with one hand she reached down and ripped his towel off before Sirius knew what she was doing.

This had gone far enough. She was crazy. Covering himself with one hand, He opened his mouth to call for his wand, when she jumped on him, forcing her mouth on his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione appeared in front of his house. Taking a deep breath, she thought about what Remus told her. She was just going to tell Sirius what was in her heart. Which was? She didn't know yet. She loved him, but she didn't know what to say. Remus was right, she would know what to say when she saw him.

Opening the front door, she looked around his living room. He wasn't there. Inspecting the kitchen, she found he wasn't there either.

Taking another deep breath, Hermione made her way up the stairs. There was steam coming from the bathroom, so he must have just got out of the shower.

His bedroom door was partially closed. Taking one more deep breath, she gathered all of her courage. "Sirius, I want you to know that I lo….." she started to say, pushing the bedroom door open.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFFHANGER……. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	15. Only Hope

**__**

Anything But Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Set up: Sirius Black never died. This story is set three years after the trio left Hogwarts.

****

Summary: Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she is marrying someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

****

A/N: This chapter has been done for a couple of days, and I am sorry for the delay in posting it. I got a call Tuesday morning that my grandpa was in the hospital. He has become my second father since my dad passed away two years ago, and it has been a long week. He's doing good now, and they have even let him come home. They found his pain medication was eating holes in his stomach.

All is well, and here is the new chapter! I must admit when I finished chapter 14, I already had what would happen in this chapter planed out. After reading one wonderful review, I scrapped the whole plan and started over again.

Also, Ficitionalbadguylover, you will be glad to hear that I am planning two new chapter stories as I write this. One is Sirius/Hermione again, set to take off when Anything But Mine is completed. The other is a Lucius/Hermione story! It may not be a long one, I've got it set up for about eight chapters.

In case it is pointed out.. Yes wizards, meaning Sirius, could use cleaning spells instead of taking multiple showers, but then we would be denied the image of Sirius naked in water!

Remember, review! Oh…. MUSH ALERT! Fluff ALERT!

****

Chapter 15 - Only Hope

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have  
for me over again

Only Hope by Switchfoot

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking another deep breath, Hermione made her way up the stairs. There was steam coming from the bathroom, so he must have just got out of the shower.

His bedroom door was partially closed. Taking one more deep breath, she gathered all of her courage. "Sirius, I want you to know that I lo….." she started to say, pushing the bedroom door open.

The words got caught in her throat as she set eyes upon Sirius. He was naked, standing against his bedroom wall. His wand was out and in his arms he was holding a small pink pig.

"Hermione!" he said, his voice tense. The pig was squealing in his arms, wiggling around.

"You have a pig?" Hermione said. She sounded stupid saying it, but she was at a loss for words. Her face began to burn as she found her eyes settling on his naked figure.

Sirius looked at the pig in his arms. "It's not mine. It is…it's a stray. It must have came in through the front door and broke into my bedroom."

"Oh. Your naked." she said, blushing harder.

"I am naked." he said, blushing himself. "What did you say when you came in the room?" Sirius knew what she had started to say, but he was in a panic trying to get rid of Brenda. His heart had stopped when he heard Hermione come up the stairs, and he was terrified she would see Brenda.

"Oh.. I…. Uh…. That pig just used the restroom on your hand." Hermione mumbled.

Sirius dropped Brenda. "Damn it!" he cursed, kicking the pig. It flew across the room with a grunt.

"Sirius! That's a living animal! It didn't mean to use the restroom on you. It's scared!" Hermione cried, turning to the pig.

Sirius jumped in front of her. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go set it free and then clean up again. Stay here." he said picking Brenda up. "Please, don't leave." he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and left the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius locked the front door, and quickly cast a silencing spell. Turning to the squealing pig, he waved his wand.

"How dare you!" Brenda hissed. "Turning me into a pig? You'll be sorry Black!"

Sirius grabbed her by the shoulder, shoving her against his house. "You listen to me…"

She interrupted him. "So you want to play rough huh?" she purred.

"Don't you come near me again. And don't you dare go near Hermione again. I am warning you right now." Sirius snapped.

"Who do you think you are?" she said, the fear edging in her eyes.

"I hope you never find out." Sirius said, letting go of her shoulder. "I mean it, you stay away from both of us. If I see you near her, you'll be sorry."

"You do love her, don't you?" Brenda snapped. "What is it about her? She's nothing. Don't you men see that? What does she do, use potions and spells?"

Sirius whipped his wand out, holding it at her throat. "One more word, and you'll be sporting a permanent curly tail."

"Whatever." Brenda hissed, before disappearing with a pop.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair as he took down his wards and entered his house. That had been a close call.

He bounded back up the stairs, anxious to get Hermione to admit how she felt. "You are still here." he said with relief, seeing her sitting on his bed.

"And you are still covered in pig mess." she said.

Sirius felt himself burn red. He had been so anxious to get back up here, he had forgotten to clean himself up. "I… I will go shower now…" he stuttered. Why did he act so lost whenever she was around?

Hermione bit her lip as he left the bedroom. She listened for a few moments and heard the shower water kick on. A tapping on the window pulled her attention from images of Sirius naked, water running down his back.

She saw Pig outside the window. Opening it, her stomach lurched. What could Ron possibly want now?

Unrolling the small piece of parchment, she read his note.

__

Hermione,

I have an appointment with Fudge this afternoon. Our annulment should be easy. I am sending this to Black's home, since I know you are probably there. I hope you are happy.

Ron

She didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Ron was doing the annulment. She should be happy, but instead she wanted to bawl. If Ron left her, there would be nobody. Sirius may claim to love her, but he wouldn't love her forever.

"What is it?" she heard a deep voice speak from the doorway.

Looking up, she saw Sirius standing there, his sweatpants on. His bare chest was still covered in water droplets, and his hair was hanging around his face.

"Here." she said, handing him the note.

Sirius looked up with a smile on his face. "This is the best thing that could happen to you. You weren't happy, Ron wasn't happy. You will be free to go after the things you want."

"I don't know what I want." she said softly.

Sirius felt his heart sink. "Hermione, what were you saying when you came in the room?" he asked, slowly crossing the room towards her.

"I don't remember." she said.

"You said, Sirius I want you to know that I…." he prompted.

"I am sorry you got in a fight with Ron. That's all I was going to say." she lied. She couldn't afford to love him.

Sirius stopped in front of her. Reaching up with one hand, he caressed the side of her face. "That's not what you were going to say." he whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. "It is all I was going to say…" she whispered back.

"What do you want Hermione?" he asked, trailing his thumb across her lips.

Hermione managed to push herself away from him. "I want the brightest star in the sky for my own, to love me." she replied. "But you can't hold on to a star, they are out of reach."

Sirius reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back to his embrace. "Not all stars are out of reach Hermione." he said, taking her hand and raising it to cover his heart. "You already hold this one in the palm of your hand."

Hermione looked up at him, not knowing what to say next.

"I know you are afraid Hermione. I am afraid too. I'm afraid I'm too old for you. I'm afraid I am too broken to be loved. But I know that when I am with you, there is nowhere else I'd rather be." Sirius admitted. "You have helped pull the darkness out of my life."

"I…." she trailed off.

"What?" he murmured, his breath hot on her face.

"I am afraid. I never believed in love, I'm afraid to trust it. " she admitted.

"You don't have to yet, just trust me." he whispered, leaning down and gently kissing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want?" Brenda snapped, throwing her door open. "Ron?"

"I wanted to talk." he said, stepping in the small room.

"About what?" Brenda said, crossing her arms.

"About what happened. I am sorry I ran out. I was worried about Hermione." Ron explained.

"It's always about Hermione, isn't it?" Brenda muttered, lighting a cigarette.

"I filed for an annulment today." Ron said.

"Good for you." Brenda replied, blowing a smoke ring.

"What about us?" Ron asked, fiddling with a crease in his pants.

"I am not second best to anyone Ronald. You already made me second to her." Brenda said.

"I had to take care of her. My relationship with my family and friends is at stake also. I had to do what was right." Ron tried to explain.

"Get out." Brenda sneered.

"Talk to me, please?" Ron begged.

"Go away. Let me think about it, maybe we can talk later." Brenda replied, her tone softer.

"Promise?" Ron asked.

"Promise." Brenda replied,. She would talk to Ron, and who knew what would happen. But Hermione was going to get what was coming to her first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius didn't let up on Hermione's lips as he bent down to catch her legs and lift her up in his arms. Carrying her across his room, he laid her down gently on the bed.

Finally leaving her mouth, he sat up slightly. He reached down and took her wedding ring off her finger. "I took this off of you last night because I wanted you to be mine, not Ron's." he said gently, tossing the ring on his floor.

She looked up at him. "Don't hurt me." she said gently.

"I'd give up everything I have just to be with you Hermione." he said, reaching down and unbuttoning her shirt. "I would never hurt you. I'll do anything you ask me to."

Hermione raised her hands up, touching his nose, his lips, his ears, feeling him. "Make love to me Sirius." she said.

He didn't say anything else as he brought his lips back down to hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No bad cliffhangers this time. Although there was fluff and mush, this isn't the end. Review!


	16. Prayers Please: AN

This is not a new chapter. It is a quick update. My grandfather made a turn for the worse this week, and they found he had multiple strokes, and now has blood clots in his brain. He is doing okay, but he is back in the hospital, and very scared. I have been spending all my free time up there.

I am scheduled to go to Las Vegas for vacation next week. I leave this Sunday and won't be back until Thursday. I don't want to go and leave my grandpa, but he got really mad at me and told me I was NOT to cancel my vacation because of him. I am going to go, but keep my cell phone with me at all times, in case something happens.

I have an update for both of my stories ready, but they need some final tweaks. Because of my grandpa and vacation, I won't be able to get them posted before I leave Sunday morning.

Thank you all for being so patient, and I promise as soon as I get back Thursday I will clean up the chapters and get them posted. I don't plan on letting my story go.

On a more personal note, I am asking all of you to keep my grandpa in your prayers. He has been my second dad since my dad died, and I love him deeply. The doctors are still doing tests so they can't tell us yet if this is treatable, and how serious it is. He is alert and talking and complaining about the hospital food, so I think he is doing good now.

I just wish I didn't have to leave him. It's a dammed if I do, damned if I don't situation. I don't want to go, but if I stay he will be mad and feel like it is his fault. My grandma promised to call me every hour while I'm gone, and I am prepared to hop the first flight back if something happens.

Thanks so much for you patience in my updates!

Love you all!


	17. Amazed

**__**

Anything But Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

****

Set up: Sirius Black never died. This story is set three years after the trio left Hogwarts.

****

Summary: Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she is marrying someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

****

A/N: So many things to get to. First and most important. THANK YOU! So much to everyone who offered their thoughts, support, and prayers to me and my grandfather. It has been a VERY rough month. He got out of the hospital about two weeks ago, I had time to update my other story, and then he went right back in again. I have taken time off of work and school to help both Grandpa and my Grandma get through this. The good news now is that he is home again, and this time there have been no more 'attacks' so the doctors think he will get to stay home now.

Second, another THANK YOU! To everyone who has been patient with me as I be there for my grandparents. This story hasn't been updated in a month, and I feel so awful about that because I hate letting anything go. But you guys are wonderful, and you have waited for me!

Third, Las Vegas kicked ass, and I am so glad I went. I had a blast. I went and saw Lance Burton and he shook my hand, it was cool. Then I met Dizzle from the TV Show 'Inked' which was awesome!

Fourth, this chapter is short because it was written over a month ago, before the hospital trips, and I didn't get time to add meat to it. I have waited long enough to update, so I figure I will post it, and then add more meat to the next chapter.

Again, thanks so much to everyone, you are all such wonderful people, and I am lucky to have made so many friends!

Special love to Jackie, who has listened to me complain, worry and bitch in emails over the last month. You rock my socks girl!

****

Chapter 17 - Amazed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Every time our eyes meet,

This feeling inside me,  
Is almost more than I can take,

Baby when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me,

And it just blows me away,  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything,

I can hear your thoughts,  
I can see your dreams,

I don't know how you do what you do,

I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better,

I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side, forever and ever,

Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you. 

Amazed by Lonestar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you go Mr. Weasley. Everything is complete." Fudge said, handing the annulment papers to Ron from across the wide oak desk. "Just make sure your.. Um…. Hermione… signs above her name, and it's done. You can owl these papers back to me today."

"And it is an instant separation, correct?" Ron asked the older man.

"Yes. The minute she signs her name on the contract, your marriage is dissolved." Fudge replied.

"I am glad you handled this for me right away sir." Ron said, standing up. "Thank you."

"No problem Mr. Weasley." Fudge said, shaking the redhead's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure she went to see Sirius when she left you?" Tonks asked Remus again, chewing her bottom lip.

"Stop worrying about it." Remus replied, wrapping his arm around her. "They will work it out."

"I just love them both so much, I want to see them happy." Tonks replied. "I want Sirius to have the kind of love we have, and Hermione too."

"Trust me." Remus said, kissing her softly. "They will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing back here so quickly?" Brenda sighed, answering the pounding at her door to see Ron standing there.

"I got the paper signed. I just have to get Hermione to sign her name and it's over." Ron said, grinning and holding up his annulment form. "I wanted to come tell you."

"I told you I would think about things, I didn't know that meant you would come back the same day." Brenda growled.

Ron pushed his way into her apartment. "Look, I don't want you mad at me Brenda. I am really sorry. Can't you understand it had nothing to do with Hermione, and everything to do with my family and friends?"

"And do you really think your family and friends are going to accept me Ronald?" she snapped back, her hands on her hips, green eyes flashing. "Of course not. I am the evil witch who broke your marriage up. I broke the little bitch's heart. I ruined it all. They won't accept me. I won't be getting dinner invitations. So let me ask you this Ron, you are so anxious to get back together. What are you doing to do when there is a big party and your home, and everyone is invited but me. Will you go and be with your friends and family? Or will you stay behind with your girlfriend?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Brenda, don't do this. They will accept you. I just have to talk to them. Don't be this way." Ron replied.

"You only say that because you know the answer." she said, sighing and reaching for a cigarette. "Face it Ron. The sex was great, but that is all it was. Why don't you try to patch things up with the little wife?"

Ron sighed, sitting down in the chair across from her. "Because you were right, she is in love with Black."

"He is just as in love with her, the bastard." Brenda mumbled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Brenda replied. "Just leave Ron. There is nothing left, there can't be anything left. Your bitch ruined it all."

"Don't call her that Brenda. She didn't ruin anything. We did this ourselves." Ron replied. He looked over at the blonde. "Is there no chance for us?"

"There never was an 'us' Ronald. Just leave." she snapped, turning away from him, dismissing him.

Brenda waited till she heard the door click shut before falling into tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione closed her eyes, snuggling as close as she could get to the man laying beside her. His body was wet with sweat, and she gently ran her hand down his back, feeling his body shiver.

"Are you cold?" she whispered.

"No. Just amazed." Sirius replied, his dark eyes twinkling at her.

"Amazed?" she replied, turning to see his face better.

He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, amazed."

"Did I… you know…. Do it right then?" she asked, nervous.

Sirius smiled and bit back his laugh. "You did it wonderfully my dear." he said, running his hand through her curls. "Wonderfully."

She grinned. "Sirius?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What happens now?" she asked.

"Well, we can get up and make coffee if you want, but I would rather lay here next to you all night." Sirius replied.

"I meant what happens with us next?" she said.

Sirius let go of her hair, she felt it fall back to the pillow. Before she realized it, Sirius had slipped himself over her, his body aligned with hers perfectly. His hands were resting on either side of her head, holding his weight up so he didn't crush her.

His warm lips brushed her forehead, before trailing down to her eyes, kissing the lids and corners. She smiled as he trailed his lips down to her ear, nibbling the skin gently. He missed his warm breath as he pulled his head up.

Looking down into her warm eyes, Sirius confessed his heart to her. "I love you Hermione. I have for a long time. I have loved you since you gave me the star globe for Christmas. You captured me in that star globe. You knew who I was, and it amazed me. You amaze me."

Even in the dim light of the setting sun through the window, Sirius could see her cheeks flush pink. "I am afraid you will think I am too old, or too ruined from the years I spent in prison and then on the run from the law."

Leaning down, Sirius kissed her deeply, using his tongue to trace her lips. His body tightened as he felt her length pressed against him. Breaking the kiss, he left his lips pressed against hers, so his next words were whispered in her mouth. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. I need you Hermione. You are MY star."

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes, the beating of her heart against his, the hardness of him between her legs, and the whisper of his words in her mouth. She felt her heart soar, and she felt the fear squeezing her stomach all at once. Could this all be true?

"Sirius…" she trailed off, not sure how to respond.

"Say you love me too Hermione." he whispered against her mouth. "Tell me you can't live without me. Tell me you won't ever be anything but mine. Please." he pleaded.

TBC…


	18. If You Can't Be Hurt

**_Anything But Mine_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Set up:** Sirius Black never died. This story is set three years after the trio left Hogwarts.

**Summary: **Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she is marrying someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for being patient during my lack of updates. I promise to get back into updating more frequently. I didn't know what I wanted to do next with this story, so I took my time figuring it out. I decided to go with the 'more drama' route that I love so much.

Next, thanks to everyone who has review my last couple one-shots, For The First Time and Like We Never Loved At All.

Grandpa is doing really well now, almost back to his old self. He's complaining about the price of gas and the weather, so that means things are almost normal now.

I am surprised to see other _Inked_ fans out there. I don't know anyone else who even watches the show, so it was neat to read a couple reviews from people who do. Meeting Dizzle was really cool, he's a super sweet guy. If you want to see the picture, I put it up on my web page, so just go to my profile and click the link to my web page, it's there. I'm going to let you guys see what I look like, very scary!

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, it's gone beyond my wildest dreams. Over 600 reviews and not one flame… amazing…

Special love to Jackie, who is just wonderful! Keep an eye out for our joint story, which I will probably work on after I complete this one.

**Chapter 18 – If You Can't Be Hurt**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baby, I know you been beat  
You've had too much bitter and not enough sweet  
But if you tried it with me  
Maybe you'll be glad  
It's up to you to choose, now  
If you want a chance to win or lose  
Now don't you play the game scared, yeah

If You Can't Be Hurt by Olivia Newton John

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione couldn't breath. She felt her heart and mind ripping her in two different directions. She wanted to tell him everything he wanted to hear, and confess how in love she was, and at the same time she was terrified to admit it. Admitting love only led to broken hearts.

"I…." She whispered against his mouth. "I'm scared."

"I won't hurt you Hermione, I would never hurt you." Sirius replied.

"I can't right now Sirius… I just can't… Just…" she paused. "Just kiss me, hold me…"

Hermione winced at the hurt that was clear in his dark eyes. "Will you ever love me Hermione?" he whispered.

"I'm scared." She repeated.

Sirius didn't reply, instead he kissed her, bruising her mouth with the power behind his kiss. His hands slid down her sides as his knee worked her legs apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get the annulment?" Harry asked as soon as Ron stepped in the house.

"Everything is done." Ron replied, shoving past his former best friend.

Harry watched him walk away. "Ron, wait…"

Ron stopped and spun around. "What?"

"I'm sorry about the fight Ron, I'm sorry I hit you. I just couldn't stand seeing the way you were treating Hermione." Harry told his friend. "I love her, I always have. I couldn't see you hurting her anymore Ron."

"It is over now Harry, it doesn't matter." Ron said, turning around and walking away from his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at the sleeping goddess beside him. Her hands were tucked underneath her pillow as she slept on her right side. The moonlight was trickling in the bedroom window, and her hair was tangled around her face. Her lips were red from their passion filled kisses earlier. He sighed softly, watching her eyes twitch as she dreamt.

"I love you." He whispered to her sleeping form as his finger traced her cheek. "I won't ever hurt you if you just give me a chance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A lunch party sounds wonderful doesn't it?" Ginny asked, yawning as she sat up in bed. "Shut the window Harry, the morning sun is killing my eyes."

"Sorry." Harry said, giving a crumb of bread to the owl and shutting the window. "Who invited us where?"

"Tonks just sent an invitation to lunch at her place with Sirius and Hermione." Ginny said, rubbing her eyes.

"Sirius and Hermione? It seems weird to link their names together like that." Harry said, slipping his robe on.

"Do you want to go?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Harry answered, heading for the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What time is it?" Hermione muttered, stretching her arms as she sat up in bed.

"Nine." Sirius replied, stepping out of the bathroom while rubbing a towel over his hair. "Time to get up sleepy head."

He ducked and the pillow she threw at him hit the wall. "I can see you are not a morning person."

"It is your fault for keeping me up all night." She replied, smiling.

"I believe you kept me up all night." He replied with a smirk, ducking again as the second pillow was thrown.

"Do you want coffee?" He called over his shoulder as he descended the stairs.

"Sure. I'm going to take a shower first." She called back, getting out of bed. She looked around the small bedroom and grabbed one of his shirts off the back of a chair, slipping it over her shoulders as she left the room and headed for the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius looked up from the letter he was reading when he heard her walk in the kitchen. Her hair was still wet from the shower, and all she had on was one of his shirts, which fell just below her thighs. He had to bit his tongue to keep from groaning at the view.

Hermione quickly fixed herself a cup of black coffee and sat down across from him at the small table. "I'm going home soon."

Sirius frowned, studying her face. He didn't want her to leave, not until she admitted she loved him.

"I have no clean clothes…" she said, trying to explain herself.

"Remus invited us to have lunch at their place. Harry and Ginny will be there." Sirius said, showing her the letter in his hand.

"That sounds like fun. I'll go home and change, then met you there." She said, standing up.

Sirius jumped up and grabbed her arm, pulling her against his body. "Is that my shirt?" he said, his voice deep.

"Yes. I had nothing else to wear. Do you want me to take it off?" she replied, a small grin on her lips.

"How about I take it off for you?" Sirius replied.

She sighed as his lips met hers, wishing she could stay here forever, and asking herself why she thought she couldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys are late." Ginny replied, opening the door and letting Sirius and Hermione in. "They are here Tonks." She called out.

Tonks quickly came out of the kitchen. "Finally, what took you two so long?"

Hermione blushed and Sirius grinned. "We had some things come up…"

"Well, lunch is almost ready." She said, rushing back to the kitchen.

Hermione hugged Ginny. "How is Ron?" she asked quietly.

"I think he's going to be just fine. He's got Brenda now anyways." Ginny replied.

"Can I get some help?" Tonks called from the kitchen.

Sirius watched Hermione follow Ginny into the kitchen. They had made love again this morning, before he went with her back to the Burrow to change, and she still hadn't told him how she felt.

"She's just scared Padfoot." Remus said, knowing what was on his friend's mind.

"I am too. I'm terrified she will be too scared to try, and I'll lose her." Sirius replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, opening the front door of the Burrow and seeing Brenda on his step.

"I don't know. I felt bad for yesterday, I wanted to say I was sorry." She replied. "Can I come in?"

"Everyone is at lunch as Remus' place, so I guess it's okay." Ron answered, shrugging his shoulders as he opened the door.

"That is what I meant yesterday Ron. If Harry was home, would you invite me in?" she asked, staying on the step.

Ron sighed. "Honestly? Probably not." He answered, being honest with himself and her for the first time.

"Then I'll be leaving now. Goodbye Ronald." Brenda said, stepping away from the door and disappearing with a pop.

Ron watched her leave, and for the first time in awhile, he smiled. He didn't need Hermione or Brenda to make him happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brenda slammed the door to her flat. Why did she bother to go back over there? She knew what was going to happen. It was all Hermione's fault. Little Miss. Perfect, out to lunch with her new boyfriend and all their friends. Brenda hated her, but she couldn't bring herself to admit she was jealous of Hermione, who had the life Brenda always wanted.

She knew just how to get the girl back for stealing Ron, and now was a perfect time to put her plan in motion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was that a knock?" Remus asked, setting his fork down.

"Sounded like it." Harry said with his mouth full of food.

"I'll go get it." Remus said, before heading for the living room. He opened the door, and felt his blood boil immediately. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice loud.

Brenda smiled. "I'm sorry to interrupt lunch. I went to the Burrow earlier to visit Hermione, and found out she was here."

"She is busy." Remus replied, trying to shut the door on the witch, but Brenda stuck her hand out, blocking his effort.

"I'll only keep her a minute, I promise." She said, smiling again.

"What is going on Remus? Who were you yelling at?" Tonks said as she stepping into the living room, followed by Harry, Sirius and Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Harry snapped as he saw Brenda.

"I wanted to talk to Hermione." She said, looking at the brunette witch. "If you have a minute? I owe you an apology."

Hermione bit her lip. She had no desire to talk to Brenda, but she didn't want to cause a scene at Remus' home. She nodded, heading for the door. Sirius reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked over and smiled at him before shaking his hand off.

Stepping outside next to the blonde witch, Hermione shut the door. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Like I said in there, I owe you an apology for what happened with Ron." Brenda answered.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay out of my life." Hermione replied.

"I have a question to ask you Hermione." Brenda said, her smile becoming brighter.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"How do you like my leftovers?" Brenda said.

"Your leftovers?" Hermione repeated.

"Sure, my leftovers. First Ron, and then Sirius." Brenda said, her grin wide now.

"Sirius would never touch you." Hermione hissed.

"He already did honey. I especially liked running my tongue over that moon shape scar on his inner right thigh. Don't you?" Brenda said, watching the color drain from the other girl's face. When Sirius had turned her into a pig the day before, she had gotten a perfect view of his body before Hermione had reminded him of his nudity. She had stored away that scar for future reference.

"Get out of here." Hermione whispered, before opening the door and slamming it in the blonde's face.

"Oh my god Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny cried, noticing her friend's face was white and her whole body was trembling.

Hermione couldn't answer her. She kept hearing Brenda in her mind. Her stomach flipped over as she remembered running her own tongue over that scar just this morning. "I have to go." She mumbled, almost falling over herself as she tried to move.

Remus grabbed her before she did fall. "What happened?" he asked her gently.

Sirius stepped forward immediately. "What did she say to you Hermione?" He asked, reaching for her.

Hermione pulled away from him, pushing her body as close to Remus as she could get. "Leave me alone." She said coldly to Sirius before turning to the werewolf. "Thanks for lunch, but I don't feel like eating anymore." She said, pulling away from his embrace and disappearing with a pop.

Click on Review Please…


	19. My Elusive Drug

_**Anything But Mine**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_**Summary**: _Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

**A/N: **This is great! FanFiction . net is now letting us reply to our reviews. I missed answering my reviewers, so this is great! I promise to reply to every review! This story is starting to come to an end, so I hope you like this update, and there are only two more planned chapters. I'm already kicking around a new Sirius/Hermione story, and I have a mountain of one-shot ideas.

Grandpa is doing really good now. He hasn't been back to the hospital, so I am hoping that means things will stay good.

Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. I won't be on the Internet at all Thursday; I'm having family over for dinner.

I went to my Elton John concert Friday night. It was amazing. That man can sing and play the piano like nobody else… I loved it… He's one of my all time favorite performers.

Well, that is the update of my life. Now read the update of my story……

Chapter 19 – My Elusive Drug

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_But the change didn't come over night  
I've been searching for you all my life  
All the habits that I couldn't handle  
I've swept them under the rug  
In exchange for the sweetest addiction  
You, my elusive drug_

My Elusive Drug – Elton John

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" A stunned Sirius asked an equally stunned Remus Lupin.

"Brenda must have said something to her." Remus said.

"I'll go find her." Ginny announced. "She probably went back to the Burrow."

"If anyone is going to go find her it will be me." Sirius said, stepping in front of the small redhead.

Before he could leave, Remus grabbed his arm. "Maybe you shouldn't go find her. Whatever Brenda said, it must have been about you." He turned to Harry and Ginny. "Go check the Burrow and see if she's there, but I doubt that is where she went."

"This is the second time we have had to track her down." Harry grumbled, but he willing left with his wife.

"I'm going to kill that witch." Sirius said. "How dare she come in here and upset Hermione like that?"

Remus shook his head as he entered the kitchen. "What happened?" Tonks asked, following behind him.

"I don't know…" Remus started, but was interrupted by a pop in the living room.

"She went back to the Burrow, but she already left. She packed up some of her clothes and left this…" he handed Remus a note.

"Harry, I'm going to go stay with my mum for a couple of weeks until things calm down with Ron and Sirius. I'll owl you soon. Tell everyone goodbye for me. Hermione." Remus read the small note out loud. "At least we know she is okay."

"Like hell she's okay." Sirius exploded. "What did Brenda say to chase her back to muggle London?"

Remus looked at his friend in concern. The panic and terror was clear on Sirius' handsome face. "I'll be right back." Remus muttered, heading upstairs. What would Brenda have said to make Hermione run like that?

To get to muggle London, she'd have to go through The Leaky Cauldron first. Remus debated going back to get Sirius but decided against it, whatever happened he had a feeling Sirius being there would make it worse. Without telling anyone, he apparated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that?" Sirius said, his head jerking up.

"Hear what?" Tonks asked, looking over at her cousin.

"Remus just apparated, I heard the crack." Sirius said, his face tense.

"From upstairs? How would you hear that?" Tonks asked.

"Padfoot, remember? Where did Remus go?" Sirius growled.

"I'm sure wherever he went, he had a reason. Sit down you are making me nervous." Tonks demanded.

"I'm not sitting down. What happened Tonks? I don't understand. I was so close to gaining her trust…" his voice cracked as he sat down with a sigh. "She won't open up to me. She won't tell me how she feels; she refuses to talk about anything. I practically begged her to tell me she loved me, and she wouldn't."

Tonks moved over beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "She is just afraid of being hurt. She's afraid of believing in love, all you can do is show her you'd never lie to her or betray her. Let her know what she means to you, and she'll come around."

"But what would Brenda have said?" Sirius asked.

"Have you ever spoken with Brenda? Does she have anything she can use as a weapon against Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"She showed up at my house when I was getting out of the shower. She went on about how we were both lonely, and she kissed me. I tried to push her away but she wouldn't let go. Hermione came in so I transfigured Brenda into a pig real fast and threw her out." Sirius explained.

"Did you tell Hermione?" Tonks asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I was going to but then Ron's owl showed up with the note about the annulment, and then we…."

"Brenda must have said something about it then. But you can be sure she made it sound different." Tonks sighed. "I am going to hex that witch someday. Let Remus talk to Hermione, he's the only one that can make her see logic sometimes. They have a close bond, he'll bring her around."

Sirius nodded, but couldn't fight the jealously that burned his stomach. Hermione trusted Remus with all her heart, it was clear. Why Remus and not him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Tom." Remus said, approaching the dusty counter.

"Hey Lupin. What can I get fer ya?" Tom asked, setting down an old rag.

"I am looking for someone Tom. Hermione Granger, did she happen to check in for the night?" Remus asked.

Tom smiled. "She checked in about five minutes ago. Room 9. She's turned into a real looker that Granger."

"Thanks Tom." Remus said, making his way up the stairs to room 9. He softly knocked on the door. "Hermione, open up!"

When there was no answer, Remus tried the knob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. He pushed it open slowly. "Hermione?" he said gently.

She was sitting in the small window seat, her face away from the door. "I thought you were Sirius." She said in a small voice.

"I figured you wouldn't want to see him right now." Remus replied, shutting the door.

"I never want to see him again." Hermione replied.

Remus didn't make a move towards the girl; instead he sat down on the end of her bed. He didn't say anything as she sighed and stood up, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside him.

"I didn't want to cheat on Ron you know. But when Sirius kissed me my whole world fell into place. It felt so right; I couldn't walk away from him. Sirius told me I was the first girl he'd been with since before Azkaban, and I was a fool and believed him."

Remus felt his stomach drop as he realized what Brenda must have said. Hermione must have realized he had figured it out as well.

"She wasn't lying Remus. She knew about a small scar he has on his inner thigh. One you wouldn't see unless he was nude. She described what she did…." She dissolved into tears.

Remus gently put his arm around her. She collapsed into his embrace and cried, soaking his shirt. There was no way Sirius would have touched Brenda. Somehow Brenda had found about this scar and made up the story to hurt Hermione and push her away from Sirius. "There has to be an explanation for this Hermione." He said softly. "I don't see Sirius touching Brenda. And he would never lie to you, he loves you."

"I want to trust him Remus. I don't want to believe he would lie or hurt me. But how else would she know about that scar? Even if he slept with her before me, he still lied."

"We will figure it out Hermione." Remus replied, stroking her hair softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why isn't he back yet?" Sirius demanded, staring at his watch.

"Just calm down. He must have found her." Tonks said. "Let Remus handle it, okay?"

"I can't just let Remus handle it Tonks, I love her. Whatever happened, I need to try and fix it." Sirius said.

Tonks sighed. "Chances are Remus went to the Leaky Cauldron first to see if she had made it to muggle London yet. Try there first."

Sirius kissed her cheek before jumping up and leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay?" Remus asked Hermione.

"I don't know. What I do know is I need to get away from this for a while. That is why I wanted to go to mums. I need time to think.

Remus leaned back against the wall, letting Hermione rest against him. "I think you should talk to Sirius and find out what the truth is before you leave."

"Maybe…." She muttered.

"It is only…." Remus never had a chance to finish his sentence as the room was filled with a loud crack. "Hello Sirius…."

"Tom gave me the room…." Sirius started to say, turning towards the bed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Don't you say a word Padfoot." Remus said, his voice full of warning.

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he saw his best friend holding Hermione, but he kept his mouth shut.

"What are you doing here." Her voice was bitter as she stood up, putting her hands on her hips. She tried to ignore the flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was hard.

"What is going on Hermione? What happened? What do you want from me?" Sirius asked.

"Have you ever lied to her Sirius?" Remus asked, standing up also.

"Never. I care to much to lie to her." Sirius replied.

"Stop pretending you liar. Just go. I should have known not to trust 'love'. Go find Brenda, have fun." She muttered, her face cold.

"WHAT?" he cried out. "Brenda?"

"Don't pretend Sirius. She told me. She told me how much she enjoyed licking your scar. You know which one, the one I just licked this morning." Hermione yelled, forgetting Remus was in the room.

Sirius looked shocked. "I never let her…. She never…." He trailed off, a look of realization crossing his face.

Hermione mistook the look as admittance, her stomach sinking and her heart shattering as her head began to spin. Remus mistook the look as well. He stepped forward slightly. "Padfoot?" he whispered, feeling Hermione clutch his arm so hard she drew blood.

"The pig." Sirius muttered, turning to Hermione. "I know why her story sounded real Hermione. I know how she knew about my scar, but please believe me Hermione, I never slept with her. I wasn't lying to you. There hasn't been anyone since before Azkaban. I wouldn't lie to you, I love you damn it. I'll do anything to prove it." He ran a hand through his hair. "She came into my house and tried to seduce me when I was getting out of the shower. She kissed me and took my towel off. I heard you come in and panicked, so I turned her into a pig. She must have seen the scar while I was holding her as a pig.

Hermione looked at him, uncertainty clear in her gaze. "That pig was Brenda?"

"Yes, I swear, it's the truth. I didn't tell you because you got Ron's letter and we got side tracked."

Hermione sighed, letting go of Remus. "I believe you Sirius." She said, watching the handsome wizard's face relax immediately. "But it doesn't change anything. I'm still going home."

"Why?" Sirius asked softly.

"Because it will always be like this Sirius. This is proof. I am afraid to trust you. I'm afraid to trust love. I'll wake up everyday wondering if this is the day you'll decided you are tired of me, or if this is the day you'll meet someone new. I'll always wonder when you'll realize you don't love me anymore." Hermione said.

"That will never happen Hermione." Sirius said, reaching his hand out to her.

Hermione stared at his hand, but didn't move to take it. "I can't take that chance, it will hurt to much."

Remus slipped out of the room quietly, leaving them to work it out.

Sirius fought the tears that were in his eyes. "Some brave Gryffindor you are. I love you damn it, I'm not letting you go because you are afraid. We will handle Brenda together." He reached down and grabbed her waist pulling her to him. "And then I'll spend everyday for the rest of my life showing you that you have nothing to fear. I'm not letting you leave this room until you admit you love me."

"I a…" she tried to say, but was cut off when Sirius pushed her back against the wall, pressing his body to hers and kissing her with force.

"Tell me you love me damn it." He demanded, kissing her harder as tears rolled down his cheeks and mixed with her tears. "Tell me…." He repeated between kisses.

Hermione kissed him back, trying to tell him with kisses what she couldn't tell him in words. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up and hooking a finger in her panties, pulling them around her ankles. She quickly kicked them off, reaching for his pants and undoing the zipper.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her, pressing her against the wall with each thrust. His lips sought her cheeks and eyes as he cried onto her face. "Tell me…" he repeated with each thrust. "Tell me… tell me…"

Hermione tasted the salt on her lips from his tears. She could feel his hands burning her legs as he held her up, his hardness filling her. The beating of his heart matched the pounding in her own chest.

"Tell me…" he demanded again, biting down on her neck as he spoke.

Hermione felt the building of her orgasm, and her heart constricted as she realized this was her happiness. He was her chance. His tears were for her. His body was loving her body. She loved him. Body, mind, and soul, she loved him.

"Tell me…" he repeated.

She found his lips, kissing him softly. On his next thrust, she told him what they both needed to hear. "I love you Sirius. I love you… I love you…." She repeated with each of his thrusts.

He held her close to his body as he slowly pulled out of her, spent and elated. He kissed the top of her head. "Tell me again…" he whispered.

She leaned up against his mouth. "I love you Sirius Black. I'll never be anything but yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's not over yet… there's probably another chapter or two of fluff to wrap it up. Review please…..


	20. You're The Star

_Anything But Mine_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own or claim to own anything in the Harry Potter universe. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea and Brenda. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_Summary:_ SBHG. Sirius has fallen for her. The only problem is that she married someone else. I just don't see how you could ever be anything but mine.

_A/N: _I am so sorry for my delay in this update. I am glad to announce that Grandpa went to the doctor yesterday and was told every test came back perfect. He's going to be just fine as long as he watches his diet and keeps exercising.

Thank you to all my reviewers and the people who love this story for sticking with me as my updates trickle in slowly. I hate when I love a good story and it only gets updated once every three months, and I hate being an author who does that. Sometimes you can't control family problems though.

This is the last chapter of this story. I may or may not go back and do either a small sequel or an epilogue. Right now I want to devote my attention to getting my Lucius/Hermione story _As The World Falls Down_ updated and completed, and I have a new Sirius/Hermione chapter story already planned out.

I promise both of these projects will be frequently updated now that I am not practically living at my Grandpa's.

I hope you love this chapter, and keep an eye out for my next Sirius/Hermione story, the title is still pending.

I love you guys so much, and I loved working on this story for you! Remember, Sirius/Hermione rocks!

Chapter 20 – You're The Star

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You're the star  
My shinin' light  
The mornin' dawnin'  
When the sun comes up so bright  
And the closer I get  
Yes, it's true  
You're the star  
Above the storm  
I wanna wrap you in my arms  
And keep you warm  
No, I don't wanna live without you  
No, I've never found nothin' like you

You're The Star – Rod Stewart

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up slowly. Sirius was still asleep; she could feel his even breathing against her cheek. She didn't want to wake him, but had to use the restroom desperately. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she slipped from his arms and tiptoed across the small hotel room at the Leaky Caldron.

"Where are you goin'?" Sirius mumbled, opening one eye.

Hermione quickly covered herself up with her hands. "To the restroom. I'll be right back."

Sirius closed his eye and snuggled deeper into the pillows. He waited until he felt her crawl back in bed beside him before he opened his eyes again. He kissed her nose and wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied.

Sirius propped himself up on one elbow, looking down on her face. "You are beautiful," he whispered, tracing her cheek with one finger.

Hermione turned a bright red instantly and squirmed against his body, her eyes downcast. He hooked her chin with his finger and raised her face up to meet his. "Stop that," he demanded.

"Stop what?"

"Doubting me. If I say you're beautiful then you are beautiful," he said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that nobody has ever told me I'm beautiful, I don't see it," she replied.

"Than I'll show you," he whispered against her ear before reaching over her to grab his wand from the nightstand. With a flick of his wrist a full-length mirror appeared beside the bed. "Sit up," he commanded, raising himself up and extending his hand to her.

Hermione sat up, holding the sheet around her naked body. "What are you doing?"

Sirius didn't answer her; instead he shook himself free from the sheets and sat down on the edge of the bed completely naked. "Come here," he said.

"Sirius, what…" before she could protest again he stood up, and tugged the sheets off of her. Gently grabbing her arms, he lifted her from the bed with ease and set her on her feet in front of the mirror. He moved behind her, holding her arms to her sides so she couldn't cover herself up.

"Do you see it Hermione?" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione scrunched her eyes up, trying not to let him see the tears forming from her embarrassment. "See what?" she said, her voice soft.

"Your beauty?" was his reply. He gently ran his hands through her hair as he studied her face in the mirror. "Do you see how soft your hair is? The caramel color that shines in the sun?" his hands dropped down on her face, tracing an outline around her eyes, nose and mouth. "Do you see the shape of those gorgeous brown eyes and can you feel the softness of your perfectly shaped mouth?"

Hermione stood transfixed, watching him in the mirror has his hands explored her slowly. "Your soft skin and firm breasts," he whispered, ignoring her embarrassment as he cupped her breasts gently in both hands. "Perfect."

Hermione stopped squirming as his hands dropped down to trace her stomach. "Beautiful. Do you see it now Hermione?" he said, kissing her shoulder. "Beautiful to me, my Hermione."

Hermione gently laid her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes as his hands trailed further down her body, brushing against all of her sensitive spots. "Sirius?" she moaned.

"Hmmm?" came the reply.

She turned in his arms slowly, reaching for his lips with her own. "Make love to me."

"As you wish," he replied. "But the mirror stays."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Brenda sneered, sitting her purse down on the table at the small restaurant.

Ron smiled at her. "We have come here many times for breakfast, I thought you might still come by and I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked, picking up her menu to hide behind.

Ron quickly reached over and lowered the menu. "About Hermione. I heard what happened. What are you doing?"

Brenda snapped the menu shut, slamming it on the table. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You never touched Sirius. You didn't even know who he was a couple of days ago. You thought he was Harry's dad. So why did you go over there and lie to her?"

"Why do you care? I heard Fred tell George that Sirius tried to strangle you."

"I care because I don't want you hurting Hermione. No matter what happened between you and me she was an innocent in it. She didn't do anything to you."

Brenda slammed her hand down on the table, causing the salt and pepper shakers to jump. "Didn't do anything to me? You have no idea Ronald. Little miss perfect. Little miss princess. She got it all, didn't she? She got the life I wanted. She got the fame, the money, the success, the man I loved!"

Ron felt his mouth fall open. "You loved me?"

"Of course I loved you! I loved you so much it hurt," Brenda sank back in her chair.

"Why didn't you ever tell met than? I thought we were just, you know, having fun. Why did you turn me away the last couple of days? After you knew I was free from Hermione why did you turn me away?" Ron asked.

"Because I won't play second best to anybody. You only came back to me because she left. She took it all. She has the life I dreamed about. You don't understand and you won't. The important thing is that the little bitch is as miserable as me now."

Ron stood up slowly. "You need help Brenda. How do you know I couldn't have loved you? If you stopped feeling so sorry for yourself and opened up a little, who knows what would have happened! What you did to Hermione is inexcusable though." Spinning on his heel, Ron walked out, leaving Brenda sitting there with tears in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you like breakfast before we go home?" Sirius asked Hermione as they exited the Leaky Caldron.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said, wrapping her hand around his arm as they walked.

"What are you feeling?" Sirius asked, looking down at her.

Hermione smiled. "Loved. Safe. Beautiful," she blushed.

Sirius laughed. "I told you I'd make you see it."

Crossing the barely crowded street, Hermione suddenly stopped. "Oh no…" she groaned as Brenda stopped directly in front of her. Turning, Hermione noticed Sirius was gone.

"Good morning Hermione. I really hope you are doing okay. I felt awful having to be the one to break the bad news to you yesterday." Brenda said in a sweet voice.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you. If you'll excuse me…" Hermione tried to push her away around Brenda, wondering where Sirius suddenly went.

Brenda reached out and grabbed her arm. "If you want we can grab a cup of coffee. It would be fun to share our favorite sex stories about Sirius, wouldn't it?"

"Let me go." Hermione demanded, reaching in her back pocket for her wand.

Brenda yanked her closer so their faces were almost touching. "You are probably right, we don't need to share sex stories, and god knows you could never compare to me bitch."

Before Hermione could pull her wand around, Brenda let go of her arm, stepping back. Her skin suddenly paled, and her mouth fell open. "The…. The… the Grim…" she managed to choke out, staring at a space behind Hermione.

Hermione felt the big black dog step up beside her. His teeth were showing as he growled at Brenda.

"I… Sorry… Must Go…" Brenda stumbled as she began to move quickly away from them.

Watching her go, Hermione began to laugh before dropping down on her knees and wrapping her arms around the shaggy black dog. "I love you." She whispered in its fur, and felt the dog nuzzle her face in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry let go of Hermione slowly and stepped away from her. "So no more running away?" he asked.

"I promise, no more running away," she replied, taking his hand and leading him away from everyone else. She didn't speak until they were standing in Remus' backyard. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Are you okay with me and Sirius?" she asked, biting her lip.

Harry smiled. "Of course I am okay with it. I'm happy for you both. His happiness means a lot to me, and I have never seen him this happy. As long as he treats you well and you treat him well, I don't mind at all."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Am I interrupting something?" Ron asked, stepping outside and making his way over to Harry and Hermione.

"Not at all. How are you?" Hermione asked, releasing Harry and turning to Ron.

"I'm okay, and you?" Ron asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"I'm sorry about everything Hermione," Ron said. "I never wanted things to turn out this way."

"It's okay Ron. I'm okay. It's better that we fixed things now instead of waiting ten years. I'm happy with Sirius, and I hope that when things calm down you and Brenda can try again."

"Brenda left town." Ron replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She came into the twin's shop late this morning ranting about how she had just seen the Grim and had to leave. She collected her last paycheck and was gone." Ron explained.

Harry grinned, turning to Hermione. "The Grim huh?"

"Weird…" Hermione mumbled.

"I just wish Sirius had bitten her." Ron added.

Hermione began to laugh, and soon Ron and Harry joined her. Before the boys could react, Hermione's laugh turned to tears and she threw herself around Ron's neck. "Are we friends again?"

Ron hugged her back. "Of course. If you can forgive me for everything. I miss my best friends."

Hermione stepped back. "I love you both so much," she said. "I'll see you both soon," she smiled at them both before wiping her tears off and heading inside.

Ron looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Women," Harry said, shrugging. "No man will ever understand them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is everything okay?" Sirius asked Hermione as she walked up to him, her eyes slightly red.

"Perfect," she replied, kissing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN


End file.
